


Love and hate

by gwenGOT777



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Mpreg, Office Sex, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-05-26 08:50:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 38,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14997227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenGOT777/pseuds/gwenGOT777
Summary: Xiumin's world turns bleak after his ex-lover Luhan moved on and replaced him with Sehun. That tall, handsome, good for nothing jerk that always diminishes any pride he had for himself simply by being much better than him on everything..including loving the man they both fell in love with.But things have changed, Luhan moved on again and left Sehun, breaking the tall man's heart as well as Xiumin's when he realizes that after all the waiting he did, Luhan will never come back to him.So here they are attending the wedding of the man they both love, getting drunk at the party which leads to tounge shoving down their throats.."I hate you Xiumin hyung..." Sehun whispered intensely as he hugs the smaller man closer to him. Burying his head down the smaller man's neck and marking his territory."I hate you more Sehunnie.." Xiumin whispered back as he fights the moan that is threatening to come out when Sehun gently bit into the junction between his shoulder and neck.





	1. Fairytales

**Author's Note:**

> Might as well jot it down while the idea is still in me..another rare paring.
> 
> P.S : My thoughts and ideas are still blown out of proportions due to the recent happening but I will try to be happy and write happy fictions that will hopefully put a little smile on my readers lips. Stop the hate, spread the love and respect. 

Minseok has fallen right down towards Luhan's open arms. Yes that's right.

This little piece of buns is bookworm. He breaths written words on those crisp and vanilla scented papers which tells wonderful stories, yes he is a book lover. Who wouldn't love those bundle of papers which contains magic, and love and pain and excitement? 

And for this little cutie, he will move mountains and bookshelve just to get that undiscovered book waiting for him to be read and loved, that's why here he is now climbing up the ladder and standing up to his toes just so he can reach that perfect looking book when all of a sudden he slipped and would have fallen down his ass, he clamped his eyes shut as he waits for that painful blow when his body fell down on top of a living organism..yes a living, breathing, surprised organism that has blond hair that falls softly on that handsome borderline beautiful face, lean body and a grimace as he felt the full impact of Minseoks weight on top of his body.

Speechless

Minseok stared at that face. Long, hard and intense.

Freeze.

Minseok didn't know if the time really freeze or slows down but it felt like his breathing slows down as he stares at that baby doe eyes, cute nose, white skin..oh what the hell?? He reads way too much romance novel. Shaking his head like a dog removing some wetness on his fur,,more like his hair, he immediatley stood up and move away from the man.

"I'm so sorry, oh God, I didn't mean to fell down on you. I'm really sorry." He apologized to the man who is casually slumped there on the floor staring at Minseok with a smile on his face.

"You didn't mean to fall down on me? What are you picking the floor over me? I'm hurt sweetie," He said as Minseok flushed deep red while grabbing Luhan's hands to help him get up. "I'm really sorry." Minseok said while Luhan is fixing his shirt and bag.

"Don't worry your pretty head about it ok? You're lucky you fell on me, the floor looks really hard and you might hurt that plumpy buns of yours. I'm Luhan by the way." He said with a teasing smirk as Minseok accepted his offered hand.

"I'm Minseok."

"Well, Minseok, welcome to my life."

\------------------------------------

He really couldn't remember how they became close, maybe because Luhan kept on coming back to that bookshop that he loves so much, or maybe because Luhan pesters him so much insisting that they should hang out and exchange numbers and such.

He really couldn't remember when he fell in love with the man, maybe it's on his 20th birthday and Luhan surprised him with a marvelous cake and an epic fireworks display to boot making the scene as fairytale-ish as it could, maybe it is when he got sick and Luhan didn't go to his class to take care of him, maybe it's when he cant reach a certain books and Luhan will hurry up to climb the ladder to help him. Maybe it's when his shoelaces came off and Luhan volunteers to tie it for him or maybe it is when Luhan kissed him for the first time saying he is the only one for him.

He relly couldn't remember how Luhan fell out of love with him. Is he boring, is their relationship so monotonous that Luhan got so bored and fell out of love with him? Is he ugly? Maybe Luhan found someone new, someone much prettier and exciting than him.

He really cant remember how they went their separate ways but still remain friends.

All he knows it that no matter what he did he really cant let go. Luhan is like a very good book that he kept in his favorite list. He keeps on coming back, he keeps on replaying those beautiful parts that makes him laugh, make him swoon, make him love, hell he even replay the parts where he felt the pain, the heartaches and tears. All in all, for him Luhan is a favorite Fairytale.

\----------------------------------------

He met Sehun in a bar, a very loud and smoky bar where Luhan invited him to loosen up and catch up with what's happening in their lives.

Hm...

how can he describe Sehun, he's cool, tall, musculine body that make girls and some boys swoon, he oozes sex appeal and charisma that he Minseok will never ever have. He has those bedroom eyes that will make your inside tingle with want and oh you will want to kiss those pouty kissable lips. Well let's just say that the man screams sex every time he breaths. Minseok hates him.

He hates how the taller man hugs Luhan infront of him, kissing, cuddling touching who knows where. He hates how Luhan melts into the guy and let the younger man dominates him. Something he never did with Minseok. Just like a knife to his heart Luhan says those damn words that solidifies his hate in Oh Sehun.

"Minnie, I want you to meet Sehun, my boyfriend. Sehun this is my good friend Minseok." Luhan happily introduced them to each other. They shake hand and he smiled towards the younger man who just stares at him intensely.

"So, you're the ex.." Sehun said and Minseok felt goosebump on his arms when he heard the taller man's voice.

"Ahm,, yes? But we are just good friends now." Minseok calmly said while Luhan kissed Sehun on the cheeks.

"No need to be grumpy honey, past is past. Minnie is my friend now and you are my boyfriend. Everything is ok right?" Luhan said as the two man with him is on an intense stare battle.

"I'm leaving now Luhan, I just dropped by for a while and I really need to finish my report." Minseok excused himself as Luhan dissapointedly nooded and waved at him.

"See you. Nice meeting your boyfriend." He said as he steals another glance at Sehun indicating that Luhan is all his.

Sehun stares into his eyes and nooded. "Likewise Minseok, "

He went out of the bar and out of Luhan's life with tears in his eyes. He keeps the contact between them, but the get together dates became rare, he tries, he really tries to move on you see. But sometimes he really gets attached, and he will keep on coming back. How stupid really, staying late up at night when Luhan calls him and they talk about random things.

He's a loser, he never really fight for what he likes, what he wants. How can he compare himself to Sehun? the boyfriend extra-ordinaire. The most wanted bachelor in town and a rising successful business man and here he is your typical office employee.

Until one day he got a mail,,

A wedding invitation.

Xiao Luhan and Zhang Yixing

Request your presence at the ceremony and celebration of their marriage. Saturday, September 18, 2018 at 4pm at bald Hills Hotel.

The letter fell down, to say that he is shocked is an understatement. What? Marriage? Invitation? Where? What the fuck is happening?

He cant breath, his heart beats painfully as if reminding him that Luhan, the man he loves is now inviting him to his wedding. 

Can a broken heart get broken again and again. It certainly feels like it. 

His cellphone rings, he got startled and warily picks it up. It is an unknown number.

"Hello?" 

"Minseok, we need to talk. What number is your unit?"

That voice,,he hadn't heard it for a very long while.

"Oh Sehun?"

"Yes, give me your unit number and I'm coming up. We need to talk."

\--------------------------------------

TBC


	2. Devil Beside Me

"No, don't come near me. i don't want anything to do with you Sehun. So please stop this nonsense and leave me alone." He said as he ended the call.

Xiumin let out a  frustrated sigh. Too many things are happening in such a short span of time and he just cant grasp all the mix emotions that he is currently feeling right now.

The Invitation from the man he loves and the call from the man he hates, he look down and saw the invitation card lying on the floor near his feet. Bending down to pick the card he opens it once more to read it's content but try as he might the words just cant sink in to his mind, well maybe his mind just refuses to believe that the man he's been waiting for all these years is now tying the knot. He got startled when someone knocks on his door, he looks up and hesitated. What if it is Sehun? What does the jerk wants from him anyways?

The incessant knocking continues and now he heard that freaking voice.

"Open up Minnie, I know you're in there." Sehun shouted outside the door and before his "neighbours" peek outside and investigate who is shouting outside his unit he sprint towards the door blast it open and shoved Sehun inside surprising the tall man with his strength and quickness. He slammed the door shut and turns towards Sehun, he crosses his arms and look at him with a serious face, intending to intimidate the taller man who is eyeing him from head to toe.

Smirking as he looks into Minseok's glaring eyes.

"Nice outfit babe, I didn't know you have great legs Minnie, nice buns there too. Are you perhaps trying to seduce me?" Sehun said with his deep voice and intense stare as Minseok squeak when he realizes that he is only wearing an oversize shirt which shows his milky white neck and shoulders, the shirt only covers his underwear and he is sure that Sehun could take a peak of his ass if he turns around.

"Oh God,,sorry. ah,,geeeh. Turn around you pervert!" He shouted at Sehun who is still staring at his exposed legs making him squirm.

"No, this is too good to ignore babe, I'm a fan of all things cute and sexy." Sehun murmured as he licks his lips.

Minseok gulps hard. He's alone in his apartment with a man who is the definiton of sex and he felt exposed. 

"Close your eyes damn it! You are sexually harrasing me,," 

"Eh? I'm only staring babe and you seem to be offering so..."

"Shut up and close your eyes or else.."

Sehun smirked and laugh at Minseok's childish demand. 

"Ok babe, eyes closed." He closes his eyes and heard Minseok's quick footsteps indicating the smaller man's flight towards his room.

Sehun opens his eyes and let out a chuckle which turns to a grimace as he saw the invitation card. He got one too from his,,well their ex-boyfriend, That's why he came here for anyways. He needs to talk to Minseok about the upcoming wedding of the man they both love, he isn't over with the man yet, he hasn't move on yet. He will not go down without a fight and he's here to ask for a little help.

Walking towards the sofa he sat onto it and waits for Minseok to finish dressing up, he turns his head towards the man as Minseok went towards him and sat on the solo chair near him.

"I'll go straight to the point, what the hell do you want? As far as I know we're not even friends so I have no idea what brings you here Sehun."

"I know that you also got that wedding invitation from Luhan right? Are you over him? You dont love him anymore and you dont feel any pain now?" Sehun inquired as he looks straight into Minseoks eyes. 

"I got it just now and I can't say I'm happy about it. As much as this makes me a loser I have to admit that I've actually been waiting for years, for him to come back to me somehow." He quietly said with an embarrased blush on his face.

"That's what I thought. From the moment you met me I can feel all the hate you have for me whenever you look at me and that's when I knew that you still love Lulu, now you didn't fight for the love that you have for him, thats too bad but I am not like you so I'm here to propose a deal with you." Sehun confidently smiled at the confused man before him.

"Huh? What is it?'

"We are supposed to be there 3 days before the actual wedding you know, that is enough time to talk to Luhan and take him away from his fiancee."

"Huh? What do you mean? You will kidnap Luhan??" Minseok screamed while Sehun calmly shush him up.

"No, of course not silly. What I'm trying to say is we can go there and make him cancel the wedding. We'll make him fall inlove with us again." Sehun announce with a smile as if his plan is the most perfect plan of all time.

"This is a wedding Sehun which means that what Luhan and that Yixing dude has is serious. No matter how i hate to acknowledge that." Minseok sadly said as he plays with his fingers.

"Hey, think of this as your last chance to grab that heart that once loved you. After this he is a married man and we cant do anything about it anymore."

Minseok look at Sehun.

"Dont look at me like that I'm not like you, I will grab any opportunity that I have to be with him again and if I fail at least I tried right? If you're thinking why I ask you to accompany me then,,ever heard of the saying that Misery loves company?" Sehun laughs as Minseok tries to hide his smile.

Chance, this is my last chance to take back the heart that once loved him. How romantic, how exciting, how not like him.

Just this one, I will let go, take a step and grab this chance.

"Deal."

"Good choice babe.." 

"But can I ask you something? How did you know my address?" 

"Ask me no questions and I tell you no lies Minnie.."

\--------------------------------------------------

How did Sehun get his address is still a mystery for Minseok as he shop for new clothes with his best friend and officemate Jongdae. Looking for that tight sexy pants that will make him sexy is stressful for the minimalist Minseok who prefers simple style over flashy outfits that screams "NOTICE ME" but he has to do something or else his heart will forever blame him for the sadness that he will probably feel when Luhan is married off.

"Why does it bother you if that guy knew your address, what's the big deal?" Jongdae ask as he looks at the tshirts and poloshirts that might fit his small compact frame.

"It does bother me because my archenemy knew stuff about me when I dont even know anything about him."

"Well what can you expect, you live behind those books that you love and you're really not that fond of watching news on tv. What's his name by the way? I might knew him somewhere."

"His name is OH-SO-Fucking-SEXY-Sehun, that tall handsome jerk that stole my Luhan away." Minseok said with a frown as the image of Sehun flitted in his mind. Curse that man's sexy eyes, pouty lips and hot body. One of the reasons why he hate that guy is that he cant seem to avoid being physically attracted to him.

"Oh Sehun? The Oh Sehun? That young CEO that makes the girls in our office histerical with just a wink? The panty dropper dude with lots of money to booth? Minnie? Oh my gosh you know him? Can you introduce me? I want a picture with him please." Jongdae grabbed Minseoks arms and do some aegyo while Minseok look at him incredulously.

"What the...what is he an Idol now? Is he that popular?"

"Gosh Minseok you are so not cool, Oh Sehun is our boss, well the big boss. Oh International Corporation duh??? The company name rings a bell on your coconut up there huh? Gee."

Flabbergasted, Minseok stared at his friend open mouthed. He's been an employee on that company for a year now and he is just a simple office worker but he has to admit that he's really not into the hobby of knowing the latest news or rumors at their workplace. Now he realize that Sehun probably knew that he's working for that company for a year. 

"I am soo dumb sometimes,,"

"You are dumb period, wait no. Mr. Park is the dumbest of all." Jongdae said with a cruel laugh.

"Why are you so harsh on your not so secret admirer Jongdae, it's obvious that he wants you. Why dont you take a chance you know, you look quite good together. I love the height difference." Minseok smiled as he teases his friend.

"I love the height difference with you and Sehun too, now be with him."

"No."

"Well me too. Me and Chanyeol's story goes way back and I'm not sure if I'm ready to be with him after all of that. Well anyways let's stop talking about those dicks, I already grabbed all the clothes that I like, you?" Jongdae cheerfully said as he has an armfull of new clothes. 

"Two pants, two tees, 1 poloshirt, new undies, new socks, new belt and I'm done."

\-------------------------------------------------

It was Minseok and Jongdae's last day at the office before they go on their one week leave.

"Where are you going anyways Jongdae, what a coincidence that we're both on leave this week." Minseok ask as he finish typing his report, Jongdae is his cubicle neighbor. Jongdae chuckles darkly as he plays some games on his phone, having finish of his task earlier.

"I'm going on a friend's wedding, oh let me get that straight. I am going on my ex-boyfriend's wedding isn't that great?" Jongdae sarcastically said as Minseok turns and look at him in surprise.

"Would that ex-boyfriend's name be Yixing?" he nervously asked while Jongdae looks at him in surprise. 

"Why yeah, how did you know?" 

"He's getting married with my ex Luhan. Gosh, Jongdae! We're both coming to the same wedding without realizing it." 

"Hey Minnie. Can I talk to you for a minute?" Sehun said as he leans on Minseoks cubicle looking down at the surprised man.

Chanyeol appeared suddenly beside Sehun, glaring at Jongdae.

"You are not going to Yixing's wedding Jongdae. How many times I have to tell you that." Chanyeol said with that deep voice of him. 

Jongdae lifts his eyebrows at the challenging tone.

"I am going and that's final. I have to say I love you to the man before he's taken away from me forever." He said tndignantly with an irritated pout. 

How could this jerk tell me what to do as if he owns me. Ass.

"You are going if I am going with you and that's final." Chanyeol said with his arms crossed and ready for battle. The sight of him and Sehun standing infront of the two smaller man is quite intimidating.

"Ok fine!! But you're going to pay everything from the transpo and such. Jerk. Get off my ass." Jongdae said as he slummped back on his seat.

"I'll pick you up an hour before the flight then." Chanyeol was gone as soon as he arrived and Minseok just stared at his silent friend who seems to be contemplating his life. As fas as he sees things Minseok feels that the two are perfect for each other.

"Earth to Kim Minseok, I said can we talk? Privately?" Sehun ask as Minseok stood up and nooded. 

"Follow me back to my office. Excuse us Mr. Kim Jongdae." Sehun smiled at the smaller man who ignores him.

"Sorry about that Mr. Oh hes, well he's pissed off." Minseok nervously said, As much as he hates Sehun he is still the CEO.

"Dont worry about it Minnie, he is Chanyeol's little princess. He practically can do anything in this corporation without fear of being booted out. Channie's my best buddy and he's been inlove with Jongdae since forever."

Minseok bows down his head as they walk out of the office, which earns lots of stares and whispers from his colleagues as they saw him with the CEO. it didn't help that the tall jerk puts his hands on his back as he led Minseok down the hallway that leads to the elevator area.

"Mr. Oh can you please remove your hands, people might interpret it wrong. I don't want to be the next office rumor mill." Minseok tightly said between his teeth.

"No can do, I like touching you. Here we go princess." Sehun said as he gently shove Minseok inside the elevator.

Minseok hurriedly went inside and leans his back on the wall making sure to distance himself to Sehun who's having none of his childish game went directly in front of him. He puts his hands on the wall right besides Minseok's head and leans towards the smaller man.

"We're going together, at the wedding we will pretend to be dating. Now Luhan will be curious and ask us both what the hell is happening. That be our chance to have some time with him and sway him towards our plan." He seriously said as he stared at Minseok's lips.

Minseok swallowed nervously as he turns his head away from that sinful face infront of him.

"I don't get it Mr. Oh. You can tell  me stuff through phone or when we are on the plane. No need for me to go to your office to discuss personal matters." Minseok grumbles, still irritated at his Boss.

"Well, as we are going to pretend to be lovers we need to familiarize ourself with each other physically to avoid akwardness and stuff. That's why I'm taking you to my office for a much needed make out session, time to lessen that fucking hate on me babe. I'll make sure to familiarize myself with your body." Sehun grins mischievously while Minseok stares at him schocked at what he heard.

He really wants to bang his head now on the wall.

"Kill me." He pathetically whispered but Sehun still heard it.

"Don't worry, you'll die from too much pleasure."

The elevator stopped and puts his arms around his shoulder and led him to his doom.

\--------------------------

TBC

Chenyeol is here^^ lol,  


	3. Sexy Time

Sehun drags Minseok towards his office, nodding his head towards his pregnant secretary Victoria, indicating that he is not to be disturbed. The secretary just lifted her eyebrows.

Minseok squeak indignantly when Sehun holds him by the waist and gently led him inside. Closing the door with a bang, the smaller man swallow nervously as he felt Sehun's taller frame sticks itself on his back, hair on his nape are rising as he felt Sehun's breath.

Sehun grabs his waist to turn him around to face him. 

"See what I mean babe? I just drag you in here and look at you all tense up and looks like a statue. Do you think we can fool everyone by your weak attitude?" Sehun whispered as he looks at Minseok's eyes intently.

The sarcastic comment immediately gets on Minseok's head, this is the reason why he hates Sehun. He is one of the reason why he has low self esteem. He will never be the better one when he is with him.

"Well you took me by surprised asshole, let me catch my breath first before I do some horrible things with you." Minseok said with a glare while Sehun chuckles at his cuteness.

"Ah, fiesty. I like that."

"I don't care what you like, can we please just get this over and done with? I'm kinda busy and I know that you are too Mr.CEO" Minseok grumpily said as he walks away from Sehun to drop his things on the table in front of the comfortable looking sofa.

Sehun quietly walks toward his desk, sat on his chair and loosen his tie a little bit.

"Come here and sit on my lap then when you're ready. He quietly said as Minseok lets out a sigh, slowly turns and walks towards the man who is sitting on his chair like a king waiting for his concubine to sit on his lap and please him. He hesitated when he's just one step towards Sehun's outstretched legs.

"What do we really need to do?...oh shit,," Minseok wasn't able to finish his words when Sehun grabs him and forcefully sat him on his lap. Holding him firmly by the waist as if preventing his plan to escape.

"Now that ain't hard to do right? Relax your body, don't be too stiff whenever I held you. Come here a little closer." Sehun pulled him closer making him sat down on his stiff length while he leans down to smell his hair.

"Nice strawberry scented hair, cute, I am enjoying this Minnie-ah." Sehun continues to sniff him, gently tracing his nose down behind his ears, down to his neck.

"Wait..Sehun..." Minseok tries to fight down the moan but as Sehun suddenly licks his neck up to his ears, he just let it all out no matter how embarrassed he is. Sehun heard that sexy moan and decided that it's the most sexiest thing he had ever heard so far.

Minseok squirmed on his lap as he tries to escape those sinful lips that is currently kissing and biting down his neck, leaving marks here and there, unaware that he is now grinding on Sehun's hard dick.

"Ahhh, stop squirming on my lap babe before I fuck you right here on my desk." Sehun growled as he grabs Minseok by the hair gently pulling on it to reveal the unblemished skin on his neck. Licking the smaller man's Adam apple down to his neck and to his chest, slightly hindered by the buttons on Minseok's shirt, Sehun tore down the shirt, impatient to reveal more of the smaller man's skin.

"Aishh,,you ruined my shirt. I just bought it." Minseok complains while Sehun continues to strip him. Latching on his pink nipples as soon as the taller man saw it, Minseok gasp with surprised pleasure, he didn't know that he can be that sensitive down there. He moaned loudly when Sehun messily lick the hardened nub before sucking on it like a hungry baby.

Feeling embarrassed by his body's reaction to Sehun's minstrations, he opens his eyes and look down at the guy who's sucking on his tits like a pro, he is startled to see him looking up at him intensely.

Sehun suddenly stop what he is doing and he leans back on his chair, Minseok was surprised, the man who is ravishing him just a while ago is now staring at him indifferently.

"Why did you stop?" Minseok whispered, face flushed as he realizes that he is straddling the taller man.

"You want me to stop right? So  I did." 

"I don't understand, you're the one who drags me here and do stuff to me and now you'll just stop?" Minseok ask incredulously, wondering why he is asking in the first place as he wants the taller man to stop...right?

"You're giving me mix signals and I don't like it, either say what you want or we'll stay like this until later." Sehun crosses his arms but let Minseok stay straddled on him.

Minseok bits his lip, confused by what his mind wants and his body needs. He can just stand up and walk out of this sinful place away from this sexy beast who is now looking straight intoy his eyes clearly challenging him.

Feeling sexually frustrated and irritated by this man who continues to show him how great he is, how better he is.

"I'll show you Oh Sehun, you will bow down to me." Minseok confidently said to himself.

He grabs onto Sehun's necktie and pulls him towards his face, bitting his lips seductively with a blush on his cheeks, he looks up to find the taller man's eyes on his lips.

"Don't stop Sehunnie oppa..." He whispered with need making Sehun swallow nervously, now fully seeing how cute this little guy can be and how seductive he looks just by sitting on his lap with a blush on his face. He grabs onto Minseok's nape and Nuzzled the guy who is pliant on his lap.

"What do you want me to do babe tell me,," Sehun whispered dangerously.

"Kiss me.."

Sehun wasted no time to shove Hus tounge down the smaller man's throat. Angling his head for better access while Minseok gladly opens his lips for that invading tounge, he bits down on Sehun's lips and moans into the kiss when the taller man pinches his nipples, the other hand is now groping Minseok's plump behind making the smaller man mewl in delight.

"Fuck it Minnie-ah I wanna fuck right now." Sehun whisper as he slowly touches his twitching hole.

"It's been too long Sehun, I haven't been fucked for years." Minseok whispered and he's glad to see how turn on Sehun looks after he heard his confession, how he growl with want and how red his ears had been.

"Shit Minseok, you're messing up with my head. Time for you to be blown away babe." Sehun stood up carelessly lifting Minseok as if he weighs nothing and pushes all the things on his desk out, not caring for the mess they made when thrown on the floor. He gently put Minseok down on his desk and hurriedly unbuckled his belt and proceeded to pull down his pants.

Minseok felt embarrased to be lying on the CEO's desk with only his tattered shirt and socks on. His length lies hard on his stomach while his pinkish hole twitches with want. It has been too long since he had sex, Luhan was his first and last lover.

"Don't worry I won't shove my dick in your clit just yet. We'll just play around,,for now." Sehun whispered as he looks at that twitching hole begging to be filled, to be pleasured.

"Stop staring at me" Minseok whines when Sehun just stares but let out an unmanly screech when he felt the taller man's tounge licks him down there. A messy lick, some smooch and his body suddenly jerks upward, when he felt Sehun's tounge thrusting inside his hole.

The smaller man is overwhelmed with the sensations that Sehun is making him feel. He never knew being eaten out can be this pleasurable. He grabs onto Sehun's hair, gripping on his head while grinding his ass down his face. Sehun growls in approval.

"Ahhh Sehun-ah ...lick me good..yeah." 

Minseok grabs onto his hard length and pump it in time with Sehun's tounge fucking. With a last lick down his hole, Sehun taps his hands away from his cock.

"Let me taste that,," he spits on his middle finger and gently poke it past Minseok's rim making the smaller man stiffen due to the pain but all was forgotten when Sehun licks his shaft from the base up to the swollen head. He swallowed it whole making Minseok scream in surprise, his fingers continues to thrust in and out.

Relax babe, let me make you feel good, shit..tight ass."  Sehun curses as he felt how Minseok's inside contract tightly on his fingers. His dick twitching uncomfortably inside his pants, he really wants to fuck the smaller man so bad but he held back. There's a perfect time for that.

Sucking on Minseok's dick while finger fucking him is making the latter loose all the sanity he has. Practically moaning loudly not caring if the secretary might hear them.

"Cum for me babe, come on my fingers.." Sehun seductively said ashe thrusts his fingers hitting that pleasure spot inside Minseok's ass repeatedly, simultaneously pumping his length.

"Ahhh,,Sehunniee,," Minseok cums hard on his stomach, ass clenching on Sehun's fingers making the taller man groan with want.

"That's it babe, good boy Minnie-ah."

A few minutes passed and Sehun gently pulled out his fingers and let Minseok relax after his high. He slumped back on his chair with a tired sigh. Closing his eyes to distract himself and lessen the hardness of his own dick. He wants to bury himself inside the gasping man who is spread out deliciously on his desk but he held himself back, now is not the right time.

Trying to calm his himself, he hadn't notice that Minseok has finally recovered although the tremble of his knees say so otherwise. The smaller man suddenly sat in between his spread out legs and determinedly touch his clothed dick. Opening his eyes in surprise, he looks down the flushed face of his employee.

"Time to pleasure you now oppa..."

 

TBC

Thank you guys for reading my fanfic. Comments inspire me^^ tysm.


	4. Choke on it

Sehun internally debated whether he will let the smaller man suck on his length when Minseok surprised him by pulling his pants zipper down, push his briefs away and grabs on his naked dick. He hisses in surprise as delicate hands touches his stiff length, grabbing and pumping in up and down motion.

"Shit,,you don't have to do this Minseok ah,,," Sehun whispers as he gently grabs on the man's head.

Minseok looks up at him with a devilish smirk.

"Well we can't let you walk around with a boner now can we? Relax and let me handle this Sehun..mmm." He tentatively lick the head of Sehun's dick making him close his eyes and grabs on Minseok's hair none too gently.

I have to do this to return the favor you jerk. I owe you nothing.

Minseok determinedly licks the hard length, internally marveling at Sehun's big dick, thick and long. Painfully hard, it taste good as well but he will not let the taller man knows that. He started to swallow the hard length, moaning at the feeling of his mouth being full, saliva coating the hard length. 

Teeth grazed Sehun's dick making him squirm at the feeling. Looking down at the smaller man who is now starting to swallow his length, sucking on it like a lollipop, he hollows his cheeks and let go of it with a loud pop turning him on with the lewd sound. 

"Yeah, that's it, suck on it. Show my dick some love babe,," Sehun growled as he grips Minseok's hair to lift his head as he bend down to kiss the man, not caring that his mouth just sucks on his dick. 

Tounges reaching out to meet each other twisting, teasing, Sehun turns his head to better fit their mouth together and sucks on Minseok's mouth, slurping on his sweet nectar, biting into his lips with want.

"Fuck I could kiss that pretty mouth of yours all day, all day." Sehun growled with want but Minseok turns his head away, pouting at the man.

"Stop distracting me Sehun, I want to suck your cock and have your cum on my mouth." Minseok said grumpily as he wants to finish their "Make-out Session" as Sehun put it kindly and went on their merry separate ways.

Sehun curses mentally at the sexy image that the older male unknowingly shows. Minseok is begging for his cock for crying out loud, this is heaven!! 

"It's all yours babe.." He said as he leans backwards on his chair.

Minseok grabs the long rod, the other hand gently cupping the dangling balls underneath. Humming in satisfaction when he finally sucks on the length, swallowing it until he covers almost half of it down his throat.

Eyes tearing out with effort of swallowing Sehun's dick whole which is not a mere feat as it is thick as well as long. He remembers Luhan's length back in those good ol days and he has to admit that Sehun surely won in the size area hands down. It comes with the height he guess, chuckling in delight.

He looks crazy smilling with a dick lodge inside his mouth, Sehun lifts his eyebrows as he intently looks at the man sitting between his legs, with his dick down his throat. 

Minseok twist his hand which is grabbing the base of Sehun's length as he bobs up and down, sucking on it like a pro, eyes tearing up, mouth stretched to the limits he pushes all the way down choking on the younger's dick.

"Fuck, choke on it Minnie ah..shit..ah.."

Minseok felt the length pulsate and knows that Sehun is close..

"Nnggghgg.. I'm close..I'm Cumming ah.." Sehun pulled his dick out that wet cavern and furiously pump on it gently aiming the head of his dick towards Minseok's open mouth.

"Aahhh...yeah..." Sehun moan out loud as he cums hard on that sinful mouth, bit's of cum splattered messily on Minseok's face. He stared at that face, memorizing that erotic view.

Sehun slump back on his chair, trying to catch up his breathe, all the energy drained. Minseok smirked as he looks at the man, he slowly stood up and grab his scattered pants. He grabs his handkerchief out to wipe Sehun's scattered cum on his face, he kneels down once again to wipe Sehun's dick and gently tuck it in making the younger man blushed with the attention.

"Ah, thanks Minnie ah. That was great, I never knew you to be a sex kitten, this is a great surprise." Sehun blabbed on as he grabs the smaller man and make him sit back on his lap. 

"Now all this Make up session is finish can I go back to my station? I need to finish that report." He said indifferently.

"Sure sure, I walk you back there.."

"No need! Please don't try to ruin my nonexistent reputation in this company..shit..you ruined my shirt.." Minseok worriedly bit on his lip as he saw his tattered shirt barely hanging on his body.

Sehun chuckled darkly as he see the debauched state of his employee.

"I have extra shirt in here, you can use it but it'll be too big for you."

Minseok look at Sehun's wide shoulders and muscular frame, clearly a regular gym person and looks down at his lean figure. Life sucks, even at the physical department Sehun beats him hands down.

 

"I'll put on anything instead of going out of your office in this state." Minseok muttered indignantly as the taller male stood up to search for his extra shirt. He immediately puts his briefs and pants on, put on his shoes and waits for Sehun who walks towards him with a smile.

"I don't wear this coz this is too much pink for my taste. Here, it'll look good on you." He excitedly said as Minseok grabs it hesitantly.

He puts on the shirt and tucks the hem inside his pants, shoulders are too wide for him but he wears it with buttons open at the collar and sleeves folded up to his elbow, showing a little bit of skin but nevertheless makes his look sexy. He brushes his hair with his hands and deemed himself presentable.

"Well, I'll return the shirt to you after I washed it. I'll better go now then, and Mr. Oh? If there is anything you need to say about our private affair just message me or call me. I don't like mixing business with..pleasure." He irritably said to his boss. 

Sehun smirked confidently.

"Oh really? Well I just need to change your mind then..I love mixing business with pleasure." 

Minseok stomped outside while Sehun follows him closely. The Secretary just lowers her head in embarrassment as she blush hard, hearing all the moans and groans inside the CEO's office and now seeing the employee walks out wearing a different shirt.

"Stop following me!! I can walk back to my table on my own!" Minseok glared at the man beside him, who ignores his hisses and continues to walk beside him. Minseok curses as he looks at the unfazed male who looks as if he did nothing..sexual just a while ago.

Sehun grope his ass as he led him towards his table with a waiting Jongdae. The man lifted his eyebrows as he looks at his friend who has an irritated expression on his face then to their boss who has a satisfied look on his face.

"I'll see you around Minnie." Sehun disappear with a teasing smile.

Jongdae look at his friend. "Nice shirt Minseok, so what did you and Mr. Hotshot did in his office huh?" 

"I choke on his fucking dick.." Minseok said darkly as Jongdae choke on his iced coffee.

"Oh God.."

\----------------

Sehun bit his lip as he sat on his designated chair, Chanyeol beside him talking about Jongdae probably, he is unsure as his mind is occupied by someone else. A small, cute guy who is irritated at him 24/7.

"Hey dickhead are you listening?"

"No,"

"Fucker..what kind of a friend are you.." Chanyeol pouted as he look at Sehun.

"What's the use? Even if I'm not listening I know what you're talking about anyway. Look, why don't you just kidnap Jongdae, make love to him until he's pregnant and force him to marry you?" Sehun grumbled at his friend, annoyed that his daydreaming about a certain shortie is interrupted.

"I can't, I can't just force him to take me back after..what happened back then. He never forgave me for all the stupid things I did when we're younger." Chanyeol desperately said as he messes up his hair.

Sehun looks at his friend with pity in his eyes, Jongdae and Chanyeol are childhood sweetheart, they attended the same highschool and college but somewhere along college days Chanyeol have a change of heart and fell for a certain sassy, beautiful man leaving Jongdae humiliated and broken hearted.

Chanyeol dated that guy for some years and Jongdae also move on with Yixing until shit happens and both of them find themselves single.

Chanyeol met Jongdae in a club, both of them broken hearted, dunk and angry which leads to trash talking, shouting, kissing and then some angry sex on Jongdae's flat.

Jongdae kicked Chanyeol's ass the morning after, threatening the guy to never tell anyone what happened and to forget that they had sex again after so many years. Chanyeol is hooked after that first night, he keeps on thinking about how his ex has been much more sexier, more sassier, more fun to be with, more interesting. All in all he is Jongdae v.2 with lots of upgrade. He has this confidence that he hadn't had before and Chanyeol is loving it.

He tries to avoid his ex but loses all sanity when he saw how sweet and caring Jongdae is to his ex lover Yixing. He follows Jongdae after his meet up with Yixing, forcefully shove his way towards the smaller man's apartment and kiss those cat like lips, wanting to erase the other man's trace on it.

He then proceeded to mark every inch of that unblemished skin, marking his territory, Jongdae has been a moaning mess as Chanyeol pounded into him hard, fast, full of vigor and passion, filled with regrets and hope for a new beginning. 

After that Jongdae cried in his arms as Chanyeol held him close to his heart whispering words of comfort, apology and a new promise for a sweeter and better future together.

"He will come around eventually, right back into your arms. Just have patience, don't cheat and don't screw up again." Sehun boredly said as Chanyeol look at him with sad eyes.

"You do realize that you and that shortie is planning on taking your ex away from Yixing right? How the hell will that help me??" 

"Have faith and pray my friend,,"

TBC


	5. Mile High Club

Chanyeol's car stop outside Jongdae's apartment, he instructed his driver to wait on him as he went up to pick up his ex boyfriend. He knocked on the door and it was immediately opened by a near naked Jongdae who only has towel on his waist. 

"Why the fuck are you so early ass, I'm not even dressed yet." Jongdae whined as he left the door open, not waiting for the taller man's reply.

"Well, early phoenix catches the cat as they say.." He drawled lazily as he invited himself in and make himself comfortable on the sofa.

"Whatever, you wait here while I go get dressed."

"Need some help?" Chanyeol grinned lazily.

"No thanks, you're much better at taking my clothes off than putting it on.." Jongdae grumpily said as he runs towards his bedroom and slammed the door shut.

Chanyeol chuckled, he look around his ex boyfriend's apartment and find it simple but with a comfortable and happy vibes. Jongdae sure has make a comfortable living by himself. He looks around when Jongdae went out of his room dragging his luggage out. Eyes widening at the sight, hell his ex looks great, he indeed makes himself so sexy and alluring with his tight leather pants and slightly one size bigger shirt which hangs on his body like sin, showing off that milky white skin on his shoulders and neck. Hair a little long but swept sideways to give him an alluring vibes all in all he doesn't like what he's seeing.

For all he knows his ex is doing this because of that fucking dimpled Chinese man who is now tying the knot. He doesn't have anything against him being Chinese, he have so many Chinese friends but this one really gets on his nerve, because this particular man is the reason why he's living in hell now. Apparently this guy is so perfect and so kind and so...marriageable that all guys and probably girls just want to be with him, one of them is his ex Jongdae whom he's courting now, again.

"Change your clothes.." He commanded in his deep voice with his signature frown on his face.

"Shut up, get your ass up, help me with the luggage and lets go." Jongdae exitedly said, ignoring the frown on Chanyeol's face. he knew that the taller man is irritated and probably seething inside with jealousy. 

Payback is a bitch Park Chanyeol, hahhaha

Jongdae smiled in triumph as Chanyeol stood up to do his bidding. He turns towards the door, Chanyeol went out dragging his luggage with him, muttering darkly to himself as he did so. Jongdae smirk, he just loves to make the taller male miserable just like what he did to him year ago. He turns around and bend down to lock his door, he got startled when he felt Chanyeol's big hands on his waist, easily turns him around towards him.

"You know that this is your ex's wedding we are going to right?"

"Yeah? I know..why?" Jongdae wonders at what is going through his ex slash not so secret admirer's mind right now.

"And you're only going there to say goodbye and goodluck right?"

"Yeah?...what's the point of this conversation?"

"I'm only clarifying and setting things right. I am accompanying you to that wedding so that you wouldn't do anything stupid with that guy and to remind you that after you said goodbye to him you have me. We'll start a new leaf on our lives and you will then give me a chance..to be with you again." Chanyeol stare at him intensely making Jongdae shiver with want, silently preening that this tall, handsome man is staking his claim. He has the urge to grab him by the neck and kiss those lips but hell no, he wont give in so easily. He suffers so much after Chanyeol cheated with the beautiful Baekhyun back in college, moving on hadn't been easy, he has to force himself day after day, silently killing inside as he sees his ex being happy with someone else.

"What makes you think that you still has a chance. You dont deserve any second chances.." He bitterly said as he shove his way towards the elevator area.

"I deserve a second chance because I love you. And I will never make the same mistake twice again. I learned from what happened in the past.."

Jongdae went inside the elevator with Chanyeol in tow looking like a lost puppy.

"You promise me many things Channie, and I still have my heart broken." Jongdae grumpily said as Chanyeol sulked at his side.

"I'm not letting you go now Chen, you are mine. If you flirt with someone else I'll broke that man's fucking face you hear me? Dont mess with me now babe please, I'm losing my sanity as is, I wont settle down until you're mine again, officially." Chanyeol said irritated at his ex boyfriend who is as hard headed as him.

"Dont worry I'll behave myself Channie,,oh I forgot, I bring that cat costume that you like me wearing back in the day, do you think that'll look good on me on the after party?" Jongdae smiled evilly as he heard his ex curse under his breath, he braved a peek on Chanyeol's crotch area and smirked in triumph. He is quite sure that the taller man is imagining him right now in that costume, kinky bastard.

Jongdae continues to tease the man until they got on Chanyeol's car, driving straight to the airport. He fishes out his cellphone from his pocket and started to text Minseok. Telling him in details how he enjoys teasing his ex. Until his phone rang and he squealed in delight when he saw Yixing's name on the screen.

"Hello, Yixing ge. How are you?" Jongdae cheerfully greeted the man who chuckles at his warm greeting.

"Fine, fine, nervous as shit. Where are you now?"

"I'm on the way to the airport" Jongdae replied but he saw how Chanyeol look at him with murder in his eyes.

"I'm with someone and we're on our way to the airport.." he said with a grin.

"Look I can't wait to see you, you have to meet Lulu he's excited to finally meet you." Yixing happily said.

"I can't wait to see you too ge." He whisper back with emotions, hell he love the guy. They were perfect together but Yixing always said that he didn't have Jongdae's heart, a big part of it will always be with Chanyeol.

Chanyeol grabs his phone and rudely ends the call.

"What the fuck Channie??!!!" 

Chanyeol grabs him by the neck and mesh their mouths together, kissing him with intensity that matches the sun, the taller male easily grabs him by the waist and he suddenly found himself sitting on Chanyeol's outstretched legs.

Distracted by the younger man's tounge down his throat, he moan out loud when large hands grope his behind. Detaching his mouth on Chanyeol's he tries to push the man away to have a little bit of space between them to no avail, the giant wont budge and continues the trail of kisses down his neck, kissing and bitting that milky white skin.

"Park Chanyeol!!! Stop it this instant! You horny fucker."  Jongdae complains as he felt those expert tounge licking him for fuck sake, he can't give in this easily.

Chanyeol suck on that weak spot on his neck and Jongdae felt all the anger and hurt drain away by the pleasure, he felt himself weaken and becomes pliant in the younger man's arms. He hated how Chanyeol makes him weak, the giant sucks on his neck hard enough to leave a love bite. That's probably what he's planning on anyways. Stupid Chanyeol.

"Ah,,dont leave marks you ass! Yixing might see it!" Jongdae angrily said as Chanyeol finally let him have some space, looking at his masterpiece with a satisfied smile. 

"That's why I wanted you to have that anyways, for that shortie to see, so that he'll know that you're with someone."

Jongdae grumbled at Chanyeol's stupidity when the younger man leans down to whisper on his ears.

"My mark looks good on you babe.." he whispered with lust as Jongdae scooted over to the other side. Keen on maintaining distance with the man he desires but trying so hard to resist.

"Shut the fuck up and stay away from me.."

"You wish.."

\-------------------------------

"Nice mark there my friend.." Sehun greeted his buddy Chanyeol who's whistling happily while walking beside the fuming shorter man who immediately grabs Minseok's arms and drags his friend away from the two stupid giant.

"See, I told you he'll come around.."

"Nah, he got that hickey by force. My shortie is such a hard headed kitty I'm actually enjoying myself." Chanyeol said as both of them carry their PARTNER's luggage.

"Lucky you. Minseok wont let me be near him at all. Said I'm a fucking temptation that he should resist to save his fucking self from the fire of hell. I mean what the fuck was that?" Sehun said irritated at his situation with a certain baozi.

"What he means is that he's sexually attracted to you but he knows that your bad stuff that will probably hurt him in the end so he needs to stay away from you. That guy is too pure for a devil like you." Chanyeol commented as they fell in line. Grabbing their passport and tickets Sehun mutters darkly under his breath.

\------------------------------

"I want to sit beside Xiumin" Jongdae whine as Chanyeol grabs him by the waist and forcefully sat him on his seat.

"Now where are we?.." He grabs Jongdae and kiss him on the lips making the smaller man push him away.

"Not here fucker.."

"Geeh, they are so horny.." Minseok whisper to himself as he makes himself comfortable in the business class seat that he and Jongdae now enjoys due to the filthy rich dick they got with them.

"I'm actually jealous of Chanyeol, atleast he has some actions in their relationship while I got none.." Sehun sulks while MInseok rolls his eyes at the show of childishness.

"Might I remind you that we are going to a wedding with a plan of stealing our ex from the groom which is your freaking plan by the way, a plan you make because you wanted to get back with Luhan, that's your goal right? So spare me any pains of being attracted to a jerk like you and having some feelings and then having my heart broken by freaking jerk like you who just wants to shove his tounge down my throat, have his way with me and them leave me alone to mend my broken heart." Minseok said with as much dignity as he could. Jongdae claps his hands and shouts "Hear hear"

Sehun slumped on his chair and closes his eyes.

"I don't know if I like to steal Luhan anymore."He whisper as Minseok stares at him in shock.

"Well thank you Mr. Oh...you're such a great friend." Chanyeol cheerfully said.

A flight attendant walks her way towards them hurrying up to Chanyeol's side. 

"Free wine sir,"

"Nah, maybe later.." Chanyeol happily said as the girl leans down revealing a tiny bit of skin particularly on her chest.

"Is there anything you need sir, I'll be willing to help.."

"He's mine bitch go flirt with someone else.." Jongdae fiercely said as he grabs Chanyeol's grinning face and kiss the shit out of him, the girl awkwardly backs of and turns to Sehun who's in the seat infront of the now busy tall man.

"Uhm,,miss he's with me so please dont flirt with him. And we don't want any wine right now..." Minseok politely told off the girl who nooded and walks away in shame.

"I'm with you huh?" Sehun whispers.

"Well technically we're together so.."

"Yeah..guys calm the fuck down geez. Dont turn the place into a horny sex place." Sehun complains as he heard moans and groans coming from his friend.

He looks at Minseok with a happy smile on his face.

TBC


	6. Mile High Club Pt.2

Jongdae blushes in embarrasment as he looks at his dishelve appearance, playing tounge hockey with Chanyeol sure is fun but it really make him look..slutty. Well slutier than usual. He whimpers when he notices the dark mark on his neck, someone knocks on the door of the comfort room making him frown.

"This one is occupied, try the other one.." He shouted through the door but the incessant knocking continues.

Gritting his teeth in irritation he unlocks the door and saw Chanyeol who is smilling at him like an idiot. The giant didn't speak but forcefully shove his way inside making Jongdae cringe at the small space available.

"What the fuck are you doing here?? Are you really serious about breaching my personall space??" The small man crosses his arms as he stares at his ex boyfriend.

Chanyeol lifted his eyebrows, he opens his zipper, grabbing his hard length and shoving it out of his jeans. He might look funny with full clothes on and his dick out but Jongdae doesn't see anything funny with a confident looking Chanyeol with balls and dick standing at attention. He licks his lips as he cant help but stare at that veiny rod currently twitching with want.

"Get down on your knees and love these with your mouth babe.." Chanyeol whispered with want as Jongdae looks at him incredulously.

"Go on, shove this one on your mouth kitty Chen.."

"Why would I fucking do that.."

"Because you're the one who make me hard like that, plus you intiated that kiss and makes me horny,,well more horny than usual so take responsibility." Chanyeol whined like a child deprive of ice cream.

Jongdae get down on his knees grabbing Chanyeol's dick.

"You owe me one Mr. Park.."

Jongdae confidently lick the head of his dick making Chanyeol hiss at the sudden warm. Lapping on it like a kitten while looking straight at Chanyeol making the giant curse loudly at the lewd sight. Jongdae licks the base up to the mushroom head and slowly sucking the length inside his warm mouth, Chanyeol moaned loudly grabbing on the smaller man's head whispering dirty words as Jongdae hums on his cock.

"Yeah,,lick it right there babe, ahh..you look great with my cock inside that mouth..look at me. Look at me while you're sucking on it...ahhhh. Chen.." Chanyeol pushes his cock further down the smaller man's throat, looking down in amazement as Jongdae's nose met his pubes.

"AHhhh fuck Chen..babe..you suck it all in...damn..." Chanyeol slowly thrust his cock inside, slowly fucking the smaller man's throat. He is shivering with pleasure as Jongdae continues to hum with his mouth full of his hard length.He continues to fuck Chen's throat, the smaller man know's he is close to cumming so he pull that hard rod out of his mouth and pump it fast.

"Come on me Channie..come all over my face..." Jongdae whimpered as he felt Chanyeol's cock twitht in release splattering cum all over his face. Chanyeol shouted in pleasure as he grabs Jongdae's hair, pump his cock furiously and moaned as he spread his release on that sexy face.

"Ahhh fuck,,babe, I want to fuck you.."

"Hmmm not here Channie," Jongdae replied as he stands up to look at the mess they made.

Licking the cum right there beside his lips...

"I have no gag reflex, I hope you dont mind.." Jongdae said with a confident smirk on his face.

"I dont mind at all babe.."

\------------------------------------

"Please dont tell me they had sex on the plane.." Minseok said as he looks at Jongdae who just got out from the comfort room followed closely by Chanyeol who looks satisfied with something.

"Wouldn't let is pass them, they are a horny bunch of rabbits.."

"I heard that Sehunnie, you're just jealous that I just had the best blow job of my life." Chanyeol cheerfully said with a kick on Sehun's chair as he flomp down on his seat.

Jongdae kept quiet and put his shades on.

"gee, I also want to refresh myself but I guess the comfort room is quite dirty now.." Minseok said as Sehun nod.

"Yeah, it's dirty with Chanyeol's cum splattered all around it." Sehun looks back at his friend who has a smirk on his face.

"Keep the jealousy away from your tone little Sehuna, just because that pretty peach aint giving you some dowsn't mean you can spread your bitterness around." Chanyeol chuckles as he laid back and rest on his chair.

"Shut up..." Sehun mutters with a pout. He's been sexually frustrated and Minseok is adamant that they dont do anything..physical until they finish what they came for the wedding for. Sulking like a big baby he got up to relive his boner without anything to say to Minseok who looks at him in confusion.

Sehun directly went to the comfort room, he immediately caress his hard length as soon as he closes the door.

Sitting at the toilet bowl he shivered when he grabs his length and pulls it out off of his pants, careful about the zipper and all. He closes his eyes and imagines how Minseok's mouth looks perfect, all pink and stretch on his dicks thickness, how his eyes filled with want as he sucks on him hard and needy. He gasp in surprise as the door opens up revealing the flirty flight attendant.

"Want some help there baby..?" She whispered as she slowly went up to him, kneeling and grabbing his length.

"Fuck, you shouldn't be here,," Sehun mutters in annoyance but he knows he needed relief before he explodes.

"MMMhnnn" The woman hums as he licks his length,sucking on the head and bobbing her head up and down. She's not who he likes but she'll have to do, grabbing her head as she bobs her head he closes his eyes and try to think of the small man who makes him sexually frustrated. He groans as she sucks on particularly hard.

The door suddenly bangs open and revealed a frowning Minseok, the woman stops what she is doing and immediately stood up to compose herself. Sehun gulps nervously as he looks at Minseok, he tries to cover his dick with his hands as Minseok walk towards them.

"You, get out of here and lock the door. No matter how long you suck him he wont be satisfied with you." He whispered at the woman who walks past them and locks the door as she gets out.

"Hey,,Minnie..I didn't invite her in here you know..she suddenly went here by herself when I'm busy.." Sehun whines as the smaller man continues to stare at him.

"SHHH...you stay quiet."

Sehun nervously waited. Minseok replace the woman's place as he slap Sehun's hands away harshly. Grabbing the taller man's dick quite tightly making Sehun cringe.

"I'm gonna castrate you if you dont control your sexual urges young man, and for now I dont like sharing. Got it?" Minseok whispered darkly as he licks the head of Sehun's shaft. Turning his head as he kiss his, balls and licks his way upwards, sucking on the head and thrusting the length inside his mouth.

"AHhh,,yeah just like that Minseok...suck on it like that babe." Sehun said as he grips Minseok's head.

Minseok slap his hands away from his hair.

"No touching Sehun, you sit here like a good boy and enjoy me sucking on this baby right here." Minseok said with a slight bite on Sehun's dick making him jerk at the sudden pleasure. Minseok's bossy attitude is such a turn on making his dick twitch.

"Fuck,,whatever you say babe.." Sehun grab both sides of the bowl as to keep his hands busy and distracted while Minseok blows him like a pro. Enjoying that hot, wet cavern he moans in delight at the swirl of Minseoks tounge. The smaller man bobs his head up and down, he feels close to cumming as he jerks his hips upwards making Minseok chokes at the sudden upward movement.

"Sehhunnie...I want you to do something." Minseok said as he suddenly got up and opens up his pants.

"Anything Minnie ah,,"

Minseok drops his pants and his cute pink briefs while he turns and walks towards the sink and leans on it. His butt is sticking out. Sehun licks his lips as he looks at those plump ass. He got up and caress those cheeks, groping them and groaning with want. He leans down to kiss them, gently bitting on each cheeks making Minseok moan with need. He grabs both cheeks and spread it open to see that twitching hole that he wants to fuck so much.

Not wasting any time he licks on it, again and again as Minseok's moans are getting louder and louder with every messy lick down his hole. Thrusting his tounge inside, Minseok's hips continue to jerks as pleasure consumes his mind.

"What do you want Minnie...come on babe..tell me.." Sehun said as his dick twitches in discomfort.

"Hump on me Sehun..dont put it in yet. I just want to know how it's like..being fucked by you.." Minseok said naughtily as he looks at Sehun through the mirror. The taller man curses and stand up to grab his dick and positions it in between Minseok's ass cheeks. He grabs on his waist as he started humping on him, his dick is comfortably sliding up and down the smaller man's crack as he thrust. He leans down and whisperer dirty words on Minseok's ears making the smaller man shiver in delight.

"When I fuck you you'll be bedridden for days, I will not stop untill you pass out, you will fucking sleep with my dick still inside you and you will wake up with me thrusting into you like a horny rabbit." Minseok moan loudly as the crude words make his dick hard. It did not help when Sehun grabs his dick aand stroke it in time with his thrust.

"I'll fuck you like you've never been fucked before, I'll buy you toys to play and dresses to wear, you'll fucking put panties on when I say so. You'll go to my office with a skirt on and I'll fuck you there, you'll scream my name and the whole building will know that I have my fucking dick inside your ass." Sehun whisper, groaning and biting on Minseok's neck, the smaller man shouted his release as he comes on Sehun's hands.

Sehun's thrust is getting messy as he runs towards his own release when Minseok turns his head around to kiss him.

"Come all over my ass Sehun oppa.." Minseok whines as Sehun moans in pleasure, he grabs his dick and pumps on it fast. He cums all over that plump ass, not caring if anyone else hear them he groans as he brushes his dick all over the cum splattered ass.

"Keep that dick inside your pants or else..."

\--------------------------------------------

They all landed safely as Sehun feels lost. He went here at Luhan's wedding with a plan to steal his ex away from that Lay guy but here he is, being ass whipped by his ex's ex boyfriend. What the fuck has gotten into him, as far as he knows he just messes around with Minseok, nothing serious there but now he's feeling different. It certainly feels like he wants to claim him or something. He looks at Minseok who is walking infront of him talking animatedly with his friend Jongdae, he's being possesive over the man and he doesn't like it. He needs to set his priorities straight and stop messing around.

"Whats up, you look like you have a giant stick stuck up your ass." Chanyeol ask as he walks beside him carrying his and Jongdae's luggage.

"I'm just confuse, and I'm readying my mind on the mission."

"To hell with your mission, I thought all things are going smoothly with your,,ahh..what do you call your relationship with shorty there.."

"Business arrangement.."

"Business arrangement my ass, I think you should just forget about Luhan and pursue a relationship with Minseok and live happily ever after."

"It's not always fairytale with happy ending you know. Plus he's not the princess I'm supposed to save or kissed"

"Nah,,he's the damsel in distress that you should save instead of looking for the princess who has her own prince."

"Shut up what do you know."

"I'm a master of love asshole"

 

TBC


	7. Chenlay's Closure

The couples respectfully went inside their designated rooms, Sehun just drags himself inside carrying both his and Minseok's bags. His face has his signature bitch face on as he remembers how Luhan hugs Minseok, he cant help but notice that slight caress and pinch that Luhan gave his..shall we say lover.

"Hey, what's up with you." Minseok said as Sehun dumps their bag inside, take off his coat and proceeded to go to the bathroom.

"Nothing, Xiumin hyung.." Sehun gritted his teeth. Irittated by what he feels, he doesnt know if he's jealous of Minseok or of Luhan. 

Minseok stared at the taller man's retreating back and heave a sigh. He knows what the younger man is going through. They have this physicall attraction going on and now they are here at the place where their common ex boyfriend is going to tie the knot. Talk about complicated emotions, now that he met Yixing, he knows what Luhan saw in the man. He's great, kind and sexy, not to mention that he's also filthy rich no wonder Jongdae is still pining for his ex.

He felt those butterflies again when Luhan hugs him, he still blushes with the thought that the man is happy because they saw each other again after such a long time. Luhan will always be his prince charming, no matter how hurt his heart has been when they broke up he will still admire and adore that one guy who saw him when he was invincible. 

And then he thought about the guy who is intent on drowning himself inside the shower room, with Sehun he doesnt feel any butterflies in his stomach, he feels the spark, the electricity, the intensity, he feels strong and powerful and weak at the same time. And he's scared..because the one guy whom he harbored hate for many years makes him feel again, makes his numbness go away and feel a whirlwind of emotions and hurls him in with the intensity of his passion.

As his friend say, he has to build up his walls way up and prevent the danger that his heart recognized since the beginning. He has to rekindle the hate because love will be the end of him.

Jongdae calls him up and he answered it fast.

"What's up."

"I need you to distract Luhan," Jongdae seriously said through the phone.

"Huh? Why?"

"I'm gonna have my heart to heart talk with Xing, I dont want any interruptions."

"You're not gonna do anything stupid right?" Minseok ask hesitantly.

"Ah sushh, of course not.I really just wanna have some wine with the man whom I once love and say my goodbye."

"Ok,,let's plan this one so all will go smoothly by tonight." Minseok said as he really wants to talk to his ex boyfriend anyways.

"Who's that.." Sehun ask as he walks towards Minseok who is laying down on the bed with only a towel on, drizzle of water fell down his chest down to those abs making Minseok uncomfortable.

"Geez, put some clothes on jerk." Minseok whine as he gets up intent to leave.

"Who's that, where the hell are you going.." Sehun grabs him by the arms and look at him intently.

"I'm going to Jongdae's room because we have something to talk about." He explains as he shoves his arms away from Sehun's grasp.

"Go, dont stay there too long we need to talk."

"Yeah yeah," Minseok went outside as Sehun sat down on the bed. 

Fuck what am I doing.

"Get out Channie, Minnie and I have some stuff to talk about." Jongdae said as he kicks the taller man off of their bed.

"But, you two can talk while I'm here, my lips are sealed promise." Chanyeol whines as he tries to sit beside Chen who slaps him on the head.

"You cant hear what we got to talk about idiot, it will only hurt your fucking feelings, not that I care really." Jongdae said as Minseok also sat on the bed.

"But,, what are you guys gonna talk about. Oh is it about me?"

"Shut up and get out." Jongdae whines as Minseok stares at them.

"Sehun is at our room so you can go there for a while." he said as Chanyeol looks at Chen.

"Ok, I'll be there when you need anything just call ok. I have my phone with me." Chanyeol leans down and kiss Jongdae's cheeks which the smaller man ignores.

As the door closes Minseok turns towards Jongdae's glum face.

"You dont have to be mean to him you know. He's expressing his feelings for you and he's trying to show you that he's a new and improve man. You're lucky you know, Chanyeol is sweet and expressive while.."

"While your dick is a dick. I know Minnie, it's just that I am here with a purpose."

"And what is it?"

"To finally have closure with Xing, and then after that I'm ready to face the situation between me and that giant egghead."

"Oh, well if that is the case then I'm in."

\----------------------------------------------------

Lay receive a text from Jongdae that night, after dinner they are supposed to meet up at the secluded place near the resort. This makes him nervous as he didn't inform Luhan about this. It's just hard to convince his fiancee that Chen and him are over and just enjoying the JUST FRIEND zone their relationship has been.

He walks a few minutes and stops at the park where some of the bench are occupied by couples. He only have to wait for a few minutes and he saw his cheery ex boyfriend walking towards him.

"Lay, have you been waiting for long?"

"No, I just got here as well. So what do you want to talk about Chen."

"Let's sit down first, I just want all the drama inside me to be thrown out of my chest so I can finally breath easily and sleep peacefully at night." Chen said with a smile as Lay smiled back fondly at the smaller man.

"First, I want to tell you Lay that I have been so happy on our relationship back then, you are the most amazing man I have ever known hands down. Thank you for taking care of me when I was a mess, I really appreciated that. Thank you for telling me I'm beautiful eventhough I'm not, it makes me gain confidence and makes me love myself a little bit more and honey It's all because of you. Thank you Lay for opening your ears and heard my voice, thank you for loving me even though I still love Chanyeol back then, I know it hurts but you still go on your way and love me. Lay I never confess my feelings towards you because I dont believe in words anymore, words like promises are made to be broken, I did tell you in actions instead. I improved myself, I take care of you and gave you my all but you said something else is missing, you said that I still love the man that hurt me and decided to call it quits. Now Lay, I have a confession to make..."

Lay look at Chen with despair in his eyes as he knows how hard it is for Chen to open up his heart to anyone.

"Lay, I have been inlove with you from the very start, when you sat next to me at the campus bench when I cried my heart out. I loved you because you gave me you favorite handkerchief with unicorn prints and let me borrow your shoulders as I cried. Lay, I had never told you this before but I think of you at night when you began courting me, thanking my lucky stars how a great man like you falls for someone like me. Lay, I dont like that unicorn onesies that you brought at our anniversaries but love I will gladly put in on just to have you back. Lay, I want to hold you tight and never let you go that night that you called it quits but I didn't because I got scared, sorry Lay if I didn't tell you how much I love you but please believe me when I say I do. I'm not saying this shits to get you get back at me. I just want you to know, before you got officially be married that once in this freaking life of ours there's a Kim Jongdae who fell head over heels inlove with you."

Chen finished with a smile on his lips as Lay hugs him tight. 

"I did love you too Chen, so much but maybe we really belong to someone else. I promise you now that on our next lifetime I will find you first and then make things right." Lay said as he kiss Chen on the cheeks, brushing off the tears that fell down.

"Congratulations Lay, I wish you the best on your wedding." Chen sincerely said as they sat there, finally at peace with their hearts.

"Thank you Chen, I wish you will find your happiness soon too."

\----------------------------------------

Xiumin just got back from the shopping spree that Luhan and him just went through when he saw Sehun and Chanyeol at the hotel bar drinking. Sehun immediately went towards him grabbing him by the arms.

"Where the fuck have you been, I have been looking for you everywhere." Sehun shouted at him clearly having drunk way too much alcohol.

"I just went somewhere.." Minseok whispered as he cringe at the hard grip on his arms.

"Hey man, stop manhandling Xiumin." Chanyeol said as he walks closer to them.

Sehun loosens his grip a little but turns Minseok around to face him, leaning close to him.

"Where did you go.."

"I just go to the mall, I'm with.."

"Xiumin!"

The three of them look around and saw the smiling Luhan who walks towards to them holding a bag.

"You forgot about this one Minnie ah." Luhan said as he handed the bag back to Minseok who smiles awkwardly.

"Luhan, you are with Minseok eh?" Sehun ask as he looks at Minseok with dissapointment in his eyes.

"Ah yes Sehuna, I miss having my baozi with me It really feels great to have him near me again. Brings back all the memories you know and those wonderful feelings back then. Anyways, your drunk, time to rest now you guys. Chop chop! See you tomorrow!" Luhan excuse himself and walks towards the exit.

"After all that happened I thought you wouldn't go after him anymore." Sehun bitterly said as he turns towards the gaping Minseok.

Chanyeol grabs Sehun's arms and shoves him gently away from the smaller man.

"It's not what you think Sehun. I only went with him and we had a friendly chat, bought some clothes and that's it." Minseok insisted but Sehun shakes his head in disbelief.

"Nothing sexual happen? No I dont believe that, I bet that Luhan already had his way with you and YOU, I am sure YOU WILL FUCKING LET HIM!! Because you love him that's why you'll be easy with him!!" Sehun shouted as he flails his hands around while Chanyeol grabs onto him and attempts to calm him.

Minseok takes a breather,..inhale..exhale...he can do this. He can stay calm and walk away from this place unscatched.

"I will fucking kill the man who touches you, havent I said that before you fucker. I already shown you my intention, I want to be with you damn it!!! I have to fucking say it because you're too FUCKING OBLIVIOUS, and now here you go cheating behind my back with our ex!!"

"Sehun shut the fuck up before you regret this whole thing tomorrow!" Chanyeol shouted at his friend.

"You know what Oh Sehun, yes I'm easy. I lured Luhan away so that I can have him, I went with him to the mall so I can flirt with him and we also go to the movies where I blew his head off and confess that I'm still inlove with him. We went to some other cheap hotel and he fucked my brains off is that what you like to hear??!! That I'm cheap and easy?? Well believe what you say jerk, from now on I dont care about your fucking opinion anymore." Minseok turns and walks away. God it felt great to walk away from shit. He doesn't deserve the treatment he got from the man. 

"Minseok!!! Xiumin!! Where are you going??!!!" Sehun shouted as Chanyeol grabs him.

"Man,,you just ruined your chance with that one guy who seems to finally make you loose your mind." Chanyeol whispered as Sehun continues to sway around, slumping back on the bar and gulping down his shots.

"I dont care about him, that slutty bitch. I'll make him regret cheating on me.." Sehun drawled back as Chanyeol shakes his head.

"He technically didn't cheat on you. You two ain't official yet." Chanyeol said as he thought about Jongdae, has the smaller man been like this when he found out way back then that he cheated on him. He bits his lips in regret, looking at how miserable Sehun is he knows Jongdae has been worst, he has been his first love,his first everything and he ruins it all by falling in lust and somehow inloved with Byun Baekhyun.

"Shut up, just because you're the master of all cheating ass doesn't mean you have the right to meddle with my shit. Let me drown in my own misery." Sehun wails as he slams the drink down. 

Chanyeol stood up and swears at the drunken man, slightly offended by what he said. He got up and leave his friend alone.

"Hey sexy, wanna dance.." A sexy girl walks up to him, clearly offering sensual stuff by the way she throws herself up at him. Sehun smirks and lead her on.

"Yeah, you can dance on my bed tonight."

TBC

A/N : Dun dun dun dun...what will Minnie do to the girl who's with Sehun eh? They share the same room right? What do you guys think? A feisty baozi or a delicate, fragile baozi..hmmmmm


	8. Tears

Sehun stumbled across the room, mouth attached to the beautiful brunette that offers herself to him down at the bar. Growling with need as he really need to take off the stress out of him, silently cursing Minseok as he forces his mind to concentrate on the softness of the woman's skin. Licking those lips expertly shoving his tounged inside as the woman grope his harness through his jeans.

He clumsily turns the door knob and push the woman inside, attaching his mouth to hers again, hands wondering all over her curves, groping on those ass he hurriedly walks her towards the bed. Their shared bed, Sehun looks at the flushed woman sprawled all over the messy bed he went down and ravish her like he's sexually deprived for years. Nibbling on her neck down to her breast he hurriedly takes off her shirt and expertly took off her bra, licking and nibbling on those rosy buds he heard a squeak.

"AARrrgggHhhHHH!!!!! Omo,,,Sehun.." Minseok shouted in surprise as he look at the sensual sight, cluthcing the towel tightly around himself. The woman seems not embarrassed by the position she was in as Sehun decided to continue what he's doing. Slowly licking her nipples, angling his head to give Minseok a better view of what he's doing mouth clamping on the nub as he suck on it hard making the woman moan in surprise.

"Yah!! Are you seriously gonna do it here?? On our room, and in our bed??" Minseok screamed as he wraps the towel around himself tightly.

Sehun ignored the man and continues trailing kisses down the woman's body. Minseok turns around and grabs some clothes. Hurriedly fixing himself, wearing an oversized shirt and some of his short shorts he walks out of the bathroom ignored the two drunks who continues to make out on the bed, grabs his Rilakkuma bear and stomp his way outside closing the door with a bang.

He traipsed his way towards Jongdae's unit knocking on it incessantly. Chanyeol open the door with a questioning look. 

"Chen's still not here Xiumin."

"I know but can I please stay here, Sehun in fucking some random woman on our bed." Minseok ask with a tear filled eyes, sniffing like a kid, clearly concentrating on stopping his tears from falling.

"Yeah, yeah sure. Stay here until Chen came back ok, make yourself comfortable. I'll just wait outside then." Chanyeol open the door wide ushering him inside.

"You can stay here with me and wait for Chen you know."

"I cant..If I stay at one room with someone else other than him Chen might get some funny ideas. I cant let that happen." Chanyeol said as he gather his coat.

"Chanyeol, Chen trust you now really. What he doesn't trust is his heart, himself and his reactions to you. Stay." Minseok said as he closes the door, turns around and bury himself between the comforter and the bed.

"Your friend on the other hand is a dick. I dont understand what he's trying to do. One moment we're okay the next we're at each other's throat." Minseok said with a pout as Chanyeol decided to sit on the sofa and type a text to Chen.

"Because he's confused. He liked Luhan and now he likes you. You are both attracted to one another but you're not in,,shall we say stable relationship and that makes him uncomfortable because Xiumin, my friend Sehun is a possesive bastard." 

"But..I'm confused too..and I want to take my time. Or else I'll make the same mistake again and have my heart broken..again." Minseok mumbles as he looks at the tall man.

"Well do you like him?"

"Yes..but I still like Luhan too.." Minseok saod with a slight blush.

"We do have certain fond feelings over our exes that's normal, we share some good and bad memories with them. But that's it, Sehun is young, he acts like a kid and he needs constant reassurance. Let him know that you like him and he'll return to his sane self."

The door suddenly opens up and Chen went inside with a huge smile on his face. 

"Yah! Where have you been? I've been waiting for you since forever.." Chanyeol grumpily said as Chen ignores him and comes up to Minseok to hug him tight.

"Thank you Minnie, I had fun!! It feels great to finally say those words to him."

Minseok looks at his friend who seems to still be at cloud nine while a stormy cloud is starting to form on top of Chanyeol's head.

Chanyeol is hurt that Chen went behind his back, not a care about the talk that they both had before they went here. He knows that he deserve any pain that the smaller man will want to inflict on him but this is just one time too many. HE sigh heavily, standing up quickly and grabbing his coat, he silently went out of the room closing the door carefully. 

Chen looks at the empty space where Chanyeol had sat and looks back at Xiumin who is bitting his lips nervously.

"Now what the heck is that."

"Leave him alone for now Chen Chen, he's just hurt. Let him take a breather before you two have a talk."

"Why are you here on our room anyways? Trouble in paradise?" Chen ask the man who pouted back.

"Sehun is fucking someone else on our bed."

"What??!!! What the hell are you doing here, shouldn't you do something about this?" Chen ask incredulously.

"Well,,what am I supposed to do. We're not..boyfriends or something."

"You like that dick,,"

"Yeah but it doesn't mean..."

"Shut up and grab him away from the clutches of that loose vagina." Chen stood up and put a hand on his waist as he waits for Minseok to get up.

"Minnie ah..I'm gonna count from one to three.."

"Ok, ok, I'm going geez. You're only doing this to get me out of your bed." Minseok grumpily said as he got up and both of them walks out of the room towards his and Sehun's shared room.

The door suddenly opens up as the woman gets out with her hair in a mess. She didn't even look at them as she passes by, Chen suddenly grabbing a small bottle spray of his cologne.

"Go in after I spray some alcohol, we need to clear up the diluted air." Jongdae mutters as he dramatically sprays whichever he wants to. They both tip toed inside the room and find it empty, door to the bathroom is left ajar and sounds of pouring water is heard, clearly Sehun is taking a bath.

"You know Minseok, the bed seemed crumpled but it doesn't smell like they had sex or something." 

"I don't care Chen if he did it or not, I just want this wedding over and done with so I can go back to my boring but peaceful life." Minseok said with a pout, deep inside he's really hurt by what Sehun did but he wouldn't give him the satisfaction of knowing that he has that power to hurt him.

Jongdae look at Minseok shrewdly, he knows what is going through that mind. Denial is a very irritating thing. Just as he opens his mouth for a sassy retort Sehun barges in naked.

Jongdae licks his lips with want as he stare without shame while Minseok shrieks and covers his head with the comforter.

"Damn Sehuna, you got one big.."

"Jongdae!!!!!" Minseok screamed as he continues to hide, Jongdae rolls his eyes and got up, took one last peek at Sehun's package and winks at man as he went out of the room. 

"Jongdae...?"

The comforter was thrown off of him and he saw Sehun in his naked glory.

Damn, I can't blame Jongdae though, the view is very nice.

"We need to talk."

"OK but can you please put some clothes on first? I really can't think straight when you look like that." Minseok whimper.

"Well that's the point of me getting naked.." Sehun said with a smirk.

Minseok blushes when Sehun stands directly in front of him with his impressive length standing at attention.

"Well talk then,,we haven't got all day and I want to sleep too."

"Let me start by saying that I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you with that girl, nothing happens.."

"Pshh, as if nothing happens.." Minseok whisper as Sehun bits his lips in annoyance.

"Well we did make out and I fingered her till she comes but that's it. She went out as soon as i left her on the bed." 

"Ok ok and now so what. I don't care about what you do, you are free to hook up with someone else I mean, why would I care, you're not my boyfriend anyways." Minseok in annoyance as Sehun finally grabs a towel tO hide his bulge.

"That's my problem, I dont want to be nobody, want you to be mine." Sehun said as he grabs some clothes from his luggage.

"What.." 

"You heard me right. I want to date you, I want to court you, hell I want to fuck you and mark you so that all of these me out here will know whom you belong to." Sehun seriously said as he puts some boxers on.

"........" 

"What..cat got your tounge?" Sehun said as he crosses his arms and turn around to stare at him.

As Minseok started to open his mouth a desperate knock was heard.

They both turn in surprise, Sehun walks towards the door and opens it revealing an openly crying Luhan who barges his way inside and drape himself on Sehun. Minseok is frozen in shock as he saw how Luhan cry a river, Sehun is totally confuse as well.

"Sehunnie, take me back. I'm not marrying that cheating man!" Luhan wails as tears continues to fall down his lovely face.

Sehun looks down at Luhan's pretty face, with tear filled eyes. This what he hoped for a few weeks ago, for Luhan to dump that fiancee of his and return right back at his arms. But he stares at his ex lover his mind and heart are now torn. He looks back at Minseok who is glaring right at him.

"You need to calm down Lulu, just sit back here while I get dressed ok?" Sehun said as he put distances between them. He assist the crying man towards the bed where Minseok is now sitting.

"Yeah, come and sit here Luhan, take deep breath." Minseok gently said as he pats the guy on the shoulders.

Luhan turns his head towards Minseok.

"I'm sorry you have to see me like this Xiumin, its just that it hurts too bad. I can't believe my Yixing will be able to do this behind my back."

Minseok held his breath.

Damn it, it seems like Luhan found out about the secret meet up. Jongdae is so dead,,wait I'm dead too if Luhan finds out that I'm an accomplice.. Why the heck did I help Jongdae with this.

"What did  he do Luhan?" Minseok ask.

"He never told me that he will meet up with his ex, can you believe that. It's not a big deal I know but I value truthfulness you know. If he said it to my face and ask for permission I will gladly allow him too, what hurts is he lied to me just to be able to do what he want." Luhan said as he continue to cry again.

Sehun just got out thbathroom fully clothed when Luhan stood up and grab him by the hand.

"Sehunnie, come with me and let's get drunk together just like old times."

Just like that Luhan drags him by the hands, he turns his head to look at Minseok.

"I'll text you babe, I have my phone with me." Sehun shouted as he let himself be dragged.

Minseok sulks back at the bed, he bits his lips. Why the hell did he suddenly feels angry at Luhan, yes..he really feels pissed off at the intrusion, hell he and Sehun is having a serious conversation and their freaking ex boyfriend just have to ruin the moment. WTF.

He takes deep breath and decided to go back to Jongdae's room, really he just want some company. But as he walk over his friend's room he noticed that it is left ajar and a frantic looking Jongdae went out and look around surprised to spot Minseok standing there at the hallway.

"Hey what are you doing here? Hey have you seen Chanyeol?" Jongdae ask with a worried frown.

"No I just got here..hey Luhan went to our room crying and he just grabs Sehun away for a drink. I think he found out about..."

"Yeah he did and Chanyeol did as well and he just went outside after we had a heated argument so..come and help me find that giant." Jongdae said as he grabs Minseok's hands and walk briskly.

"Luhan is with Sehun,,,huh...how do you feel."

"I dont know.maybe they are at the bar drinking their asses off, kissing ang hugging and..." Minseok said with an irritated hiss while Jongdae looks towards him with an amused expression.

"Well..let's go to the bar and find out shall we, I'll ask that dick of yours if he saw Channie."

"Why do you keep on hurting him then now you're looking for him. What's the point." Minseok grumpily said.

"Well love is a mysterious thing isnt it? Here we go,.. hey there they are. Shall we?" Jongdae drags him towards the two who are in deep conversation. Luhan saw Jongdae and immediately scowl at his direction.

"Hey guys have you seen Chanyeol around here?" Jongdae ask the two.

"I dont know maybe that man of yours went out to meet his ex too." Luhan grumpily said as he drink some shots. Sehun stares at Minseok who is looking everywhere else. 

"Shut it the bitchiness your highness, for your info your man didn't cheat behind your back. You're just selfish and childish and closeminded that's why Yixing is not comfortable to tell you some things. We just talk and have closure nothing else while here you are, cleary drunk and trying to find your way back to Sehun's pants. Yixing doesnt deserve this." Jongdae blurted in annoyance as Minseok grabs his arms.

"Stop it Chen, leave him be, he's just hurt." Minseok whispered as Luhan laugh sarcastically.

"Let him bitch on me Minnie ah, he doesn't feel my pain so he can roll that mouth of his without a thought righ? I hope you feel what I'm feeling right now." Luhan drunkenly said as Sehun stood up to assist the wobbly man.

"I saw Chanyeol walks towards the garden area maybe he went out for some fresh air. He drank quite a lot so, I'm warning you Chen, keep that temper in check."

Luhan slumped and hugged on Sehun while Minseok watch with a frown on his face.

"Minnie ah, go back to our room, now. Wait for me there I just have to find Yixing so that I can dump Luhan on him. Go on."  Sehun said as he hald drag and half carry the smaller man out of the room. He opted to stay with Jongdae who shrugs and continues his hunt for Chanyeol. They went towards the garden.

"Should we shout out his name to see if he's here, much easier." Minseok whisper, he didnt know why he's whispering but Jongdae answers him in a quiet tone as well.

"No, let's just look around a bit and get out of here. It's creepy out here." 

They walk a bit more towards a much more secluded place when they heard them. Jongdae grabbing on to Minseok's hands as he remembers the past where he saw how Chanyeol kissed Baekhyun, how they talk, how they plan..to dump and leave him without a clue. Minseok look at Jongdae in concern as he grabs on his friends hand in comfort.

"Channie, he doesn't love you anymore, he will never move on from our past and you know it. Why are you still persistent on courting our little Chen Chen." Baekhyun confidently said as they heard some rustle.

Jongdae hides behind a huge bush and ducks beside the crouching Minseok, they saw an opening where they can see Chanyeol sitting at a makeshift bench with Baekhyun. Jongdae gritted his teeth at the scene.

"I do love him that's why I keep on holding. I dont know he's just confused at the moment, he still need some time I guess." Chanyeol said wearily as he shove a hand through his hair.

"He is clearly punishing you for what you, I mean we did in the past. Can you still handle all that stress?" Baekhyun quietly said as he put a hand on Chanyeol's shoulders.

"I just need a drink and a nice sleep and I'll be ok." 

Baekhyun caress his shoulders through his chest making Chanyeol look at him in surprise.

"I can help you relive your stress Channie.." Baekhyun whisper seductively as he plays with his shirt. Chanyeol gulps down nervously.

"Hey, you're fiancee wouldn't like that right."

"Forget about him, I only use him for some comfort. The guy is filthy rich." Baekhyun said dismissively.

Chanyeol grabs his hands and shove them away.

"Sorry Baekhyun.,but I really want Chen to trust and love me again so I will have to say no."

Baekhyun pouted at him making Chanyeol chuckles at the cute face. Baekhyun stood up and straddles the surprised man who had no choice but to grab on his hips.

"Woah,,,Baekkie.."

"I wont say no for an answer Park, I missed you and I missed those wonderful sex time together. How about a session for old times sake?"

Jongdae gritted his teeth as he really cant take it anymore. He stood up and walks towards the two men who heard him. Eyes widen in surprise Chen walks over and grabs Baekhyun's hair pushing him out of Chanyeol's lap and forcing him to stand on his own. Baekhyun shrieks in pain as Jongdae drags him by the hair away from the shocked and frozen Chanyeol who is left sitting at the bench.

Minseok intervened before things went out of hand, he separated the two angry man while pushing the dishelve Baekhyun behind him shielding him from Jongdae's wrath.

"You little bitch, after so many years here you are again trying to steal my man." Jongdae said dangerously as Baekhyun tries to compose himself.

"Well you aint giving him any dear, and I am willing so what's your problem. It looks like you're not interested anyways so what's the point of all this drama?"

"You dont know anything you cheating bitch. We had something going on so dont ruin it again. Go back to your fiance if you want to be fuck, stop stealing my property. Get the fuck out of here." Jongdae said as Minseok drags Baekhyun away.

Chanyeol stood up awkwardly as Jongdae turns to look at him with his arms crossed.

"Chen, it's not what it looks like.." Chanyeol desperately said as he looks towards the smaller man.

Jongdae lifts up his hands in warning.

"Stop right there, sit back down." He commanded.

Chanyeol did what he said and sit right back down the bench. He swallows nervously as Jongdae walks up to him, he is surprise when Jongdae straddles him replacing Baekhyn's position.

"Ah..Chen..babe...."

"Shhhhh..shut that mouth of yours Channie and listen to me. Now, I know that I'm the biggest diva here and I have probably get on your nerve evrey single fucking time I breath but...I love you and you are mine you understand. No one is allowed to touch you much less sit on this sexy lap of yours and grind their flat ass down your dick right?.."

"Yeah yeah,,that's right." Chanyeol agreed immediately. Man mode on as soon as he heard those ILOVEYOU's spilling out that sexy cat lips.

"You do love me right?,,,"

"Of course, I love you."

"And you wouldn't cheat on me again right?"

"No, I made a mistake and I'll never repeat that again."

"So when you are stressed and all you only have me ok? You come to me and no one else."

Chanyeol nooded frantically as he looks at Jongdae with want.

"Now stand up and let's go to our room for a much needed make up sex." Jongdae whispered seductively as he put his arms around the man who jumps to his feet and carries him around.

"Hell yeah!" Chanyeol shouted in glee as he ran while carrying the laughing Jongdae back towards their room.

\-----------------------------------------------------

"Sehunnie,,kiss me.." Luhan pouted as he cringe his neck to look up at the taller man who looks back at him with a smile.

"You're dead drunk Luhan, shut up and dont do anything that you might regret afterwards."

"Says Mr. Responsible.." Luhan said with a growl as they finally got to Yixing's room when the man opens the door and saw Luhan he heaved a sigh and opens the door wide.

"Thanks for taking him safely here."

"No problem, you guys need to talk and clear things up."

Luhan sat on the bed and saw Yixing, he cried and lifts his arms up.

"I'm sorry Xing, I got so damn jealous." Luhan wails as Yixing went up to hug him and comfort the drunk man.

"Shhhh...rest now honey. Dont cry now I'm not angry at you. Shh..forgive me ok? I will never hide anything from you from now on." Yixing softly said as he kiss his fiancee's tear filled face.

Sehun looks at the two and silently make his way outside.

What's the point of breaking those two apart when they clearly belong to each other. Maybe he belong to someone else as well.

"Well time to look for that someone."

Sehun picks up his cellphone and type a message to Minseok.

To : XMinnie

I have a feeling that you're not in our room like I told you to. Where are you.

TBC^^


	9. Warmth

Sehun gritted his teeth in annoyance as he saw Minseok sitting beside Kris at the hotel bar drinking. He walk purposefully towards them as Kris suddenly turns his head and saw him, the tall Chinese man leans close down Minseok whispering something on his ears. Minseok turns his head towards him and watch him approach them.

"Why are you here babe, I told you to go back to our room and wait for me there right?" He dangerously said as he stared at the small man who bits his lips in worry. Taking a peek at Kris then at Sehun's face.

"Well I just accompanied Kris here since..they had a little fight, Baekhyun and him." Minseok explains as Kris puts his hands on his to stop him from talking.

"Mr. Oh, I'm sorry to interrupt your time with Xiumin, he just kindly went with me when he saw how upset I was." Kris casually said as Sehun lifts his eyebrows staring intently at that offending hand that is touching his lover.

Minseok noticed the pointed look and gently takes his hands away from Kris's touch. Sehun takes a deep breath to calm his rising temper, he puts a hand on Minseok's shoulders and pulls him closer towards him. Minseok hurriedly stands up and let the younger man pull him close.

"Well I really don't care about your personal life Mr. Wu and I would appreciate it if you steer clear off of my boyfriend." Sehun said it straight to the point as the Chinese man looks at him with challenge in his eyes, but Kris saw Minseok looking at him with begging eyes clearly saying that he doesn't want any trouble.

He puts his hands up in surrender as he chuckles.

"Ok, whatever you say Mr. Oh. Just treat that gem wisely otherwise I just might steal him away from you" Kris said as he winks at the blushing Minseok in Sehun's arms.

"As if you can. See you around then." Sehun scoff at what he viewed as a pathetic threat while he steered Minseok away from that place. He puts his hands on the smaller man's neck and gently rub on it. 

No words was spoken as the two of them walks towards their room, Sehun opens the door and nudges Minseok inside. As soon as he closes the door and the defeaning sound of the door being locked Minseok turns around to look at him, nervousness etched on his face as the smaller man waits for his next action.

"I said you wait here.."

"I just got distracted Sehun, I was with Baekhyun having some heated argument when Kris found us and the shit hits the ceiling. I was there when they had a huge fight and then break things off." Minseok blurted out as he walks backwards while Sehun slowly walks towards him.

"We don't care about them if they break things off or kiss and made up, hell they're not our friends Minseok." Sehun said as he looks at his lover who has worried frown on his face.

"But you don't understand, Kris hyung looks so sad after being cheated and I couldn't just left him alone after that.." 

"That's what I feel when I saw you with him! You're willing to comfort a stranger but you're not willing to take a chance on me." Sehun shouted in anger. Minseok flush in shame as he looks at the taller man.

"But that is entirely different..."

"It isn't, I felt cheated every single fucking time that I see you willingly go with someone else, first Luhan and now Kris while me..I have to do something stupid just to have your fucking attention what the fuck Minseok???" Sehun shouted out his anger while Minseok flinches.

"Well you shouldn't feel that way because.. because we're not even dating..yet." Minseok said as Sehun turns around and kick his luggage's on the floor.

"You said you're not going after Luhan anymore and take a chance with me right.? Do you remember that, when you go all possessive over me." Sehun said sarcastically, he is hurt that Minseok is trying to wiggle his way out of this.

Minseok's temper is finally pique at that reminder. He crosses his arms and glares at Sehun.

"Yeah I remember that one where you let some bitch suck on your dick while claiming that you want me?"

"Stop digging that thing up again and again..She's willing and you're not." 

"Then the next time you're with another girl making out in our bed, what can I expect from you Sehun? As far as I can see now you're on you're way to being a cheater too so why invest my time, my trust and my heart to someone as promiscuous as you??" Minseok shouted back.

Sehun finally walks towards him, grabs him by the neck and leans down to kiss him senseless. Minseok struggles in his arms, angry and hurt.

"I hate you Xiumin hyung" Sehun huskily said as he trailed kisses down Minseok's neck, biting licking and sucking on that milky white skin. 

I hate how you make me go crazy, I hate it how you make me fall for you, I hate how you make me feel this way.

"I hate you Sehunnie.." Minseok whimpers as Sehun suck on the junction between his neck and shoulders.

I hate how you, I hate it when you get all possessive and sweet and sexy and it all feels right somehow but it's not. I hate the fact that you just want to use me for physical pleasure, but your heart will always belong to Luhan.

Sehun lay him down on the bed kissing his eyes nose and lips.

"I think I'm in love with you,." Sehun whispers as bites his lower lip.

"Stop lying just to be able to fuck me.." Minseok whispers as tears gently fall down his eyes.

"What the,.I'm not lying Minseok. I do have some feelings for you. Hey is this why you're being complicated?" Sehun ask as he takes a deep breath and lay down beside Minseok pulling the man closer to him making his head lay comfortably on his chest.

"You're feeling insecure, why? Because of Luhan? Because of our unstable relationship?"

"Yes, and I think that you're just fascinated by me now but sooner or later you'll be bored and leave me, just like Luhan. When he had enough he left me to be with you. Because you are perfect and I'm not, I'm just a useless boring little nerd." Minseok sobs his heart out as Sehun caress his shoulders offering comfort to the crying man.

"Stop that, you're beautiful. Let me say it again I'm a fan of all things cute and sexy and you certainly fit the description. I wouldn't look twice at you if yourey ugly. Luhan didn't left you because you're boring or you're lacking, he left because you two are not meant to be together...because you belong to me. Haven't you thought of that?" Sehun whines trying to make Minseok laugh.

"Shut up" Minseok wipes his tears as he laugh at Sehun who looks at him seriously this time.

"I will prove myself to you. I will be faithful and look only at you, I will turn down all offers of sex or anything sexual from others. I will love you each and everyday until you overcome that fucking insecurity of yours but first say it.." Sehun looks at the confused face of the smaller man.

"What am I supposed to say.."

"Say that you're mine.. Say it" 

Sehun kiss him passionately, tounges dancing to meet each other in a slow seductive rhythm, as they catches their breaths Minseok touches Sehun's face looking straight in his eyes, all hesitation and doubts and fears flew out of the window as the smaller man saw the affection mirrored in those eyes.

"I'm yours.."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Baekhyun looks at his bag, checking and double checking his possession. He will call a cab to take him to the airport and leave this shitty place asap. He is too ashamed of what he did, or almost did. After all this years he thought that he already moved on and forgot about Chanyeol but tonight proved him wrong. The attraction is still there, the sexual spark is still there and mostly the guilt is still there.

Here he go again trying to ruin Chanyeol and Jongdae's relationship just like what he did back when they are still in college. But the guilt doubles up now as he thinks about Kris, his boyfriend has been great kind and he one hell of a good looking man but here he is trying to make his ex have sex with him while Kris is busy.

The break up that follows is inevitable, although he knows that eventually Kris will calm down and forgive him, he still can't forgive himself. Kris doesn't deserve someone like him. He wrote a letter of goodbye to his drunk ex boyfriend and takes final look around.

He will miss this, the comfortable life that Kris brings, heck he will miss the guy who always treats him like a princess and even propose to him.

But he needs to go and find that peace in his heart.

He walks through the hallway and passes by Chanyeol and Jongdae's room. He pull out a sticky note from his handbag and write a note for Chen.

"Sorry for all the pain I caused you, to tell you the truth..I am jealous of you since day one because you're beautiful and fun to be with and you have that one guy that I really like.I mess up your life quite bad and I know forgiveness won't be given for now but in the future, when the time comes that our paths may cross I hope you'll be able to smile at me like you did on our freshmen college days, with warmth and acceptance.. Acceptance that this one Friend of yours is not perfect and makes horrible mistakes all the time. Sorry Chen."

Till we meet again -BBYUN 

TBC^^


	10. Wedding and new beginning

What would you feel if you saw your ex walking down the isle, towards someone else. Minseok smiles as he saw Luhan's happy face, so excited, so at peace with their love. He heave a sigh, no matter what happen he still have a special place in his heart.

He knows deep in his heart he is happy because finally Luhan found the other half of his heart that will make his life complete. Deep inside he's hurt, that no matter how good they have been together it isn't enough, it will never be enough because he is not the one fated to be with the man. Deep inside he's thankful that Luhan is with Yixing, based on what he sees from the man he is a pretty decent guy. Deep inside he is sad, because he always feels sad whenever he came close to reading a particularly good book, and now this wedding signifies the end to the wonderful story in his life that is Luhan.

A large hand encloses his, he got startled and look up at the intense eyes of Sehun, he smiled in assurance that he is OK. He look back and saw that Luhan is finally beside Yixing as the priest started the ceremony.

He grabs onto Sehun's hands, it is time to let his favorite book rest, and maybe start to read a new chapter of that one particular book he is hesitant to read.

"What are you smiling about?" Sehun leans down to whisper, making him giggle as the taller man's breath tickles his ears.

"Nothing, I'm just happy for Luhan, and quite envious of his wedding, everything looks perfect." Minseok whispers back as Sehun stands straight and smirk.

Minseok looks past Sehun and saw Chanyeol not paying attention to what is happening upfront but stonily staring at Jongdae's face who is watching with tears in his eyes. Jongdae felt Minseok's stares and looks back at him, he looks at Chanyeol then back at Minseok mouthing the words "HE'S JEALOUS" while pointing at the grumpy giant.

Minseok rolls his eyes as he looks back at Luhan and Yixing. It would be so nice to have his own wedding someday. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

The reception that follows was great, good food, good wine, goodmix of people, all in all it was a success. The four of them walks to the newly wed to say their congratulations, Sehun taps Yixing on the shoulder.

"Congratulations man, you tied the knot with the elusive Lulu." Sehun said with a smile as Yixing nooded in thanks.

"Thanks, I'm really lucky that Luhan said yes to my proposal. I really thought he's not interested in settling down." Yixing chuckles as Luhan pinch his side.

Minseok hugs Luhan.

"Congrats Luhan, I'm so happy for you." Minseok said as he hugs the man one last time. 

When they part Luhan pats him on the head just like he used to when they were boyfriends.

"Thanks Xiumin, atleast you're sincere with your greetings unlike someone else." Luhan sniff  dismissively at Jongdae who pouted at the treatment.

Yixing sigh as he puts an arm around Luhan.

"I told you that it's all in the past. Chen and I are really sorry about that incident." Yixing softly said as Jongdae nooded in agreement.

"Yes Luhan, I loved Yixing but that's in the past. We are all friends now right besides I have Channie with me." Jongdae said as he grabs Chanyeol's arms and they both smile at Luhan.

"Congrats on your wedding Luhan and Yixing, rest assured that Chen will never ever get between the two of you as long as I live." He said as Minseok and Sehun laughs at him.

"How will you do that bro? Lock that naughty Chennie?" Sehun ask as Yixing and him chuckles.

"Nah, just fuck him senseless every time." 

"OK, well this talk is getting awkward, let us find our seat and have something to eat huh? We'll see you later after this." Minseok informed the married couple as he shoved his friends away.

The four of them found their table and Sehun's face immediately darkens when he saw the man who is seated beside Minseok, Kris fucking Wu. Minseok puts a nervous smile on as he sit there frozen, he looks at this left side and see Chanyeol sitting with a frown on his face while Chen is whispering rapidly at him face scrunch up in annoyance. He heard bits and pieces of what was being said anyways.

"Why are you all set to embarrass me in front on Yixing you dumb man, it you're jealouse then I'll say fuck you you don't have any reasons to be jealous because I love you, no matter how I avoided all this drama all these fucking roads lead me back to you, it has always been you alright?" Jongdae said fiercely as Chanyeol's shoulders relaxed with every words he hears, frown slipping away as Jongdae grabs his face making them look at each other.

"Now that I said it where is my kiss,,I want one,,with tounges please." Jonhdae whines as Chanyeol chuckles and kissed the shit out of him.

"Lucky bastard.." Sehun whispers.

"Jealous jerk.." He whispers back.

"Hi Xiumin, how are things going." Kris suddenly ask and Minseok has no choice but to turn towards him.

"Everything is fine now Kris. How are you, where is Baekhyun?"

"He left, said he's ashamed at what he did. I called him but I still can't reach him."

"Well I hope he's ok."

"Listen Xiumin my company has business in Seoul, can I have your number? Let's meet up when I get there." Kris said as Sehun cough loudly, Minseok awkwardly smiles at Kris who looks at Sehun with raised eyebrows.

"Ahm,,the thing is my boyfriend won't like it if I give you or some other men my number so..," 

Kris smile as he finally realizes that Sehun is the boyfriend Xiumin is talking about.

"Lucky bastard, well as long as he dissapoints I want you to know that I'm waiting."

Sehun gritted his teeth, leaning forward to say something back but stopped suddenly when he felt a small delicate hands cupping his dick under the table. He was shocked at first and looks down immediately and finally realizes who's hands it is.

Minseok sat there calmly, sipping on his soup every now and then while continuing to caress and pet the heavy bulge of his man.

Sehun leans back more comfortably as he let's the smaller man caress his dick.

He leans down to whisper at Minseok's ears.

"You owe me." 

Minseok shivers as he felt the heated glance being thrown at him and the teasing wink that a dishelve looking Jongdae gave him.

This is gonna be a long night.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

They had some wine but the two of them are not drunk, they both want to stay sober, excited and scared at what's to come when they are enveloped at the privacy of their room. Heated stares, warm touches, soothing carress is all they can put up with.

Minseok walks inside the room and heard the click of the lock, feels the shiver as Sehun hugs him from behind and slowly kiss his exposed neck, leaning slightly to give more room the taller man trails kisses upwards bitting gently on his ears making him gasp, trails kisses downwards and bites the junction between neck and shoulders making marks on the pale skin, Minseok moans loudly, floored by the sensations as his knees wobbles, he felt weak and delicate inside that strong arms, making him feel special and wanted.

"Sehun.." He whispers as Sehun turns him around and kiss him on the lips, slowly hesitantly, pecking, licking, closing in and sucking on his sweet nectar, playing with his tounges, mapping out thoses hidded crevices, exploring, claiming.

The taller man gently lifts him up bridal style, he wants to complain, he's not a girl but decided to be quiet for now, he can't do anything about it anyways not with Sehun's tounge shoved down his throat. He is placed gently on the bed as if he's made of some delicate glass, he watches as Sehun hovers over him, he took off his shirt and Minseok licks his lips as he saw how muscular yet lean his lover is, it looks perfect in his eyes.

"You're looking at me like you want to eat me." Sehun teases him.

"I do, I really want to eat you, there's one particular part of you that I miss being shoved down my throat." Minseok whispers as Sehun's eyes turns darker.

"Fuck, you don't know what you're doing to me babe." Sehun gabs his hair and kiss him with all the passion he felt. Trailing his hand down Minseok's body, he his belt and shove down his pants grabbing his clothed dick and stopping his minstration as felt something small and lacy, he leans back and looks at Minseok's crotch cursing loudly as saw the black panty that the smaller man wore.

Sehun stood up to properly get his clothes off.

"Get naked babe, then be on all four, ass in the air." Sehun commanded as Minseok whines, Sehun answered in growl making the smaller man's twitches at that sound.

"Oohhh, I love it when you're being like this, so confident, so bossy, so strong,," Minseok said he stood up on the bed, takes his clothes off he touches the hem of his panty when Sehun stopped him.

"Leave that thing on babe, looks great on you." Minseok smirk knowingly, getting on all fours presenting his plump ass towards the man, this is the first night that they will go all the way and Minseok is not scared, he trust him, he trust Sehun.

Sehun walks toward him, grope his ass and  spread his cheeks, sucking in a deep breath when he saw the puckered entrance, twitchin with want, Sehun groan with want leaning forward as he touches the rim with his tounge startling the smaller man who whines when Sehun licks his hole with gusto albeit messy but he keens with pleasure at each swipe of that sinful tounge, his body jerks forward when the taller man thrust his tounge inside his hole, licking and sucking.

That activity transform Minseok into a puddled mess, his getting laced by the sensation, he's swaying his hips pushing his ass towards Sehun's mouth, moaning loudly.

Sehun stops when he  saw how teary eyed Minseok's has been, he spanks his ass once more as he straightens up and look for the bottle of lube. Minseok who is on his stomach looks up at his lover, eyes following Sehun's large hands as he puts a  libreate amount on his hard dick.

He grabs onto Minseok's hips aligning the tip of his cock towards the entrance, slowly pushing his dick inside growling in pleasure as he felt that right heat envelopes his hard length,slowly pushing inside inch by inch, helping the smaller man adjust to his long and thick cock. He stay still when he's all the way inside, waiting for Minseok's signal.

Minseok stay still as well, taking deep breaths in and out as he wills his body to relax. It's been years since he had sex, since he's been filled to the brim..since he's been loved. He preens at how gentle Sehun is towards him he moves his ass a bit and moans at the feeling.

"Fuck yeah, can I move now babe? It doesn't hurt that anymore right?" Sehun whisper to ears as he nooded eagerly.  Sehun kiss him on the shoulders as he started to slowly thrust in and out, intently looking at Minseok's face for any sign of discomfort and is very happy to see none.

He started a slow rhythm, slowly taking pace, slowly then fast, and hard and intense. His grip on the smaller man's waist tightens with every deep thrust earning loud moans of pleasure from Minseok who shouts in surprise as Sehun's cock touch something inside him that makes his toes curl.

"Ahhhh..mmmmm...there, right there Sehunnie...ahhh" Minseok moans desperately as the taller man thrust harder, faster, targeting thatsmal bundle of nerves inside him.

"Fuck, I'm gonna love you all night babe..all night." Sehun whisperes in his ears as he moans in pleasure, legs apart thighs up sandwiching his lover between, Minseok looks like a total wreck, drooling slightly as he open his mouth moaning and kissing his man, hair disheleve due Sehun's frequent grabbing, skin filled with marks he looks up to see the pleasure filled face of Sehun.

"Ahhh, Sehun...mmhhmm..you fucke me so good babe..yeah just like that oppa.." Minseok whispered naughtily as Sehun growls louder, lifting his legs up as high as he can which lifts up his ass, then pounce thrusting his huge cock as fast as he can making the smaller man scream in pleasure.

"Keep teasing me like that and I'll make sure you'll never be able to walk for days..ahhh, take it babe,..so tight ahhh.." Sehun groans when Minseok's ass clenches down his thickness.

"I'm close Sehunnie,..ohhhh,."

"Come then, come inside your panty, come without touching yourself babe..mmmmhhh" 

Sehun parted his legs and continues pistoning in and out, how the inside of  Minseok's ass clenches tightly and looks down at that pleasured face, mouth opening, eyes rolling back due to intense pleasure.

Sehun cums inside Minseok minutes after, realeasing a huge amount of cum inside. Both moaning in pleasure, arms reaching out for each other as they kiss and cuddle.

"Wow, Mr. Oh. That was...great. I must say I'm in love now..with your long thick cock." Minseok said with a naughty grin as Sehun smiles back at him.

"I must say thatmy cock loves you too, look how hard it is now even after the first round." Sehun said as he grabs Minseok's waist lifts him up and help him sit down his dick.

"Ahhhh..that's better. Have I told you I love you?" Sehun ask as he suddenly gave a hard upward thrust, jolting the smaller man's body.

"I would love hear that without your dick lodge up my ass.." Minseok complains as Sehun begins to wreck his body again.

Sehun chuckles and continues to fuck him hard.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mr. Oh, here is the picture of the hotel heiress that is promised to your grandchild. Please reconsider your decision, the merge of our two families will strengthen our companies from years to come."

Sehun's grandfather looks at the profile folder and then nooded his head. He is not getting any younger and has outlive his son, Sehun's dad who died in a tragic accident. He wants to a grandchild as soon as possible.

"It time to make a move Sehunnie, I'm done waiting."

TBC


	11. Bossy Boss

"You just cant do this all the time you know." 

Minseok exclaimed as he sat on the chair infront of the CEO and his boyfriend..well kind of boyfriend Sehun who smirks at him while looking back at the papers he is currently reading.

"I can and I will, every single day if I have to. Well if you're tired of going back and forth from your office to mine you could just say yes to my proposal." Sehun said calmly as Minseok stared at him in disbelief.

Ever since Luhan's wedding has been finished and the newly weds went their merry way to their honeymoon, Sehun and Minseok has been exclusively dating. If you could call it that way. Sehun has made his way in every aspect of his life making his mark and settling his claim. And now one month after the wedding here he is again, at Sehun's office, with nothing else to do but stay pretty and sit infront of this crazy man.

"I have work to do, I just cant sit around your office doing nothing.." Minseok complains to the man as Sehun ignores him.

"You can do lots of things babe, especially with that mouth of yours." Sehun mutters as the smaller man gave a huff and crosses his arms with a pout. 

After their intense love making two weeks after they got together Sehun said that he wants them to move in together, ofcourse the smaller man is adamant, he doesn't want to be tied down that fast, heck he's just starting to have fun with this whole dating thing and this bitch face man is demanding that he move in with him.

"No.."

"Minseok."

"I said no Sehun, I'm not yet ready and we're still dating, getting to know each other. Dont make this faster than it really is, it's scaring me." Minseok complains as Sehun frowns at him.

"I am in love with you that's why I'm doing this. I want you to be with me at all times, and my mind cant grasp the concept of my lover working at my company as my mere employee. I want you to move in with me, get to know me better then say yes when I finally found that perfect ring and we'll tie the knot. That way my mind will be peaceful."

"I cant believe you, you're acting like a spoiled bratty little rich boy. You cant have anything you want, that's not how life goes."

"Spare me your lecture and for once think about what I planned for us. Minseok do you love me?"

Minseok stared at the younger man infront of him thinking and processing the question thrown at him, he cant say yes, no, not yet.

"I..I like you." he stuttered as Sehun sigh.

"See, I am sure about my feelings, I know what I want when I want it but you, at this point in our relationship you're still confuse about your feelings for me. How can I be rest assured that you will not fall for someone else. I need assurance, Minseok, Xiumin of whatever you wanted to be called." Sehun calmly explained as Minseok suddenly stood up and grab his things.

"I..I need time to think." He walks out of the room and straight back to his area. Walking aimlessly while staring into space.

He sigh as he looks blankly at his computer screen. He grabbed his phone and send a text message to Jongdae who has been MIA in the office since he and Chanyeol got back together. At first he complains that his ass hurts too much from sex but he never did came back to work and Minseok only found out recently that he's been living in the Park Mansion playing house with his boyfriend.

To : parkswifeu

Chen...

Hey Xiuminnie, what's up?

I had a talk with Sehun and he's insisting that I move in with him.

Nice, when will you move. Need some help?

The thing is I havent said yes..

You're still hesitating to go up to the next level, what are you a freaking high school boy? Say yes and get to know him and fall in love with him. I know you will, hell you're attracted to him that's the start of something called L.O.V.E.

But this is too fast right? I mean I do like him it's just that, I dont want to loose all the fun we're having at the moment.

Aww you cute little Baozi, for once dont be a chicken shit and stop playing hard to get. Sehun is a very attractive young man, there's so many hot men and women waiting and wanting to warm his bed and then here you are, he is offering himself to you in a silver platter and you're not even grabbing the oportunity!! What the hell Xiumin??!!

I dont know. I dont want a super serious relationship for now. I just want us to be carefree and fun boyfriends.

Suit yourself, but once someone makes a move to steal your man because youre too chicken to commit I will gladly say ITOLDYOUSOBITCH.

Says the man who takes it in the ass every single day...

And I'm loving it, jealous baozi. Let me beep you later, I'm making a bento for Chanyeol, I'm visiting him at the office at lunch.

Wow, you're making lunch for the husband now, nice. (please notice mysarcasm)

Actually I'm going there for a much needed LUNCH SEX. :p

.i.

Manners Oh Minseok. See you when I see you. Later.

Minseok returns to his desk and organize the files that are placed on his tray, he puts Sehun at the back of his mind and concentrates on his work. Finally lunch time arrive and with it comes a bouquet of flowers carried by the delivery man who is slowly making his way towards him. Fervent whispers spread through the room as people stops what they are doing to watch the scene.

"Delivery to Mr. Kim Minseok." The young delivery guy cheerfully said as he gave the huge bouquet of flowers to the surprised man.

"Ah thanks, who's this from?" Minseok said in wonder.

"There's a card attached right there, kindly sign this form sir."

Minseok sign the paper and the delivery guy went out quickly. He looks at the beautifully arranged flowers and pick up the card.

"You're going to come across people in your life who will say all the right words at all the right times. But in the end, it's always their actions you should judge them by. It's actions, not words that matter."

Thank you for being nice to a stranger like me, I'm in Seoul right now. Any chance for a meet up? Stay beautiful and kind. -Kris

Minseok blushed up to the tips of his hair as his female co workers gushes at the flowers.

"Minseokkiie,,I never get one as grand as that in my entire life. Wow..your boyfriend must be filthy rich." Dana said as he pinches the small man on the cheeks.

Minseok bows his head in shyness but silently preening at the attention. Kris is in Seoul can you believe that, and the tall handsome Chinese man even gave him flowers. He chuckles silently but stopped aburptly when he saw Sehun casually walking towards his directions.

Oh, no. What the..where the hell will I put this thing.

Minseok fumbles with the flowers, silently deciding to put in on someone else's desk but Sehun got near him quickly, curse the man's long legs.

"What's that?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"The flowers you shove on Jongdae's empty table." Sehun gritted his teeth as the employees silently walks away on tiptoes looking at the CEO's bitch face with fear.

"Ahmm..it's nothing. Just someone who's friendly. Why are you here, are we having lunch together? Come on then." Minseok said as he quickly stood up, eager to leave the scene of the crime before Sehun's temper explodes again.

Sehun ignores him and lean towards the flowers plucking the card and reads it quickly. Minseok closes his eyes as his boyfriend stay quiet. He looks up at Sehun who has a blank expression on his face.

"That fucker knows where you are then. Good, I'll show him." Sehun mutters as he grabs Minseok's hand and lead him outside. 

They ate at the restaurant near their office building with the owner reserving their favorite spot. Minseok bits his lips as he notices how silent Sehun has been.

"Ahmm..Sehun. About the flowers, dont worry about it I wont meet up with Kris. He's just a friend ok." Minseok silently said as Sehun looks at him in surprise.

"He ain't treating you like a friend though. He's clearly interested and I cant do anything if ever you decided to leave me for that fucker." Sehun said with a frown.

"I wont ok? I'm just, I want us to be boyfriends first, for some quite of time before we go to the next level. I'm happy really..I want to be with you."

Sehun stared at him intently. He leans forwards pouting his lips making the smaller man giggle at his act. Minseok leans forward and smile as they share a kiss.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sehun looks at his grand father while the man blabbed on and on about certain topics that he's not interested in.

"Sehun my dear boy, are you even listening?"

"Ahmm..no grandfather."

"Aiyo..this child. The Wu family is here in Korea now and I am planning on a company partnership that will be strengthen by marriage." Senior Oh exclaimed finally piquing the insterest of his grandson.

"What the fuck, you said Wu grandfather?"

"Yes, their first born and heir Wu Yifan is single now and I am planning on an arranged marriage to that family. What do you think?"

"Who's gonna get married with the jerk?"

"Language Sehun, well as you are the heir of this company and there's no female cousins, I decided for your older brother Suho to be married to Wu Yifan."

"No,.."

"Yes, your brother will fly from New York to Seoul this weekend to discuss this arrange marriage. You attend the dinner date ok?"

"Suho hyung will never accept this!" Sehun said with a worried glance.

"He will, he got over his previous relationship that left a bad taste on our tounges but all that is in the past and Suho knows it's time for us to procreate. He's been broken by his miscarriage way back but all scars heal overtime Sehun. Your brother is ready for a fresh start and I want you to support him."

"Ok, but if hyung said no I will back him up 100%."

"I know you will child,,I know."

 

TBC


	12. Wu and Oh (Krisho)

Sehun's grandfather schedule a meet up date with the Wu Family who is very well known especially in China. And so Sehun found himself at the Emperor Tower Restaurant, one of the prestigious restaurant here in Seoul waiting in boredom, he doesn't trust himself to be on time that's why he's thankful for his boyfriend Xiumin who stayed with him and fusses over him making sure that he went there earlier to avoid being late. Sehun straightens himself when a knock was heard and the door opens revealing his grandfather who is smiling approvingly when he saw that he is already there.

"Very good, for once you made it in time Sehun."

"Thanks to my boyfriend.." Sehun mutters darkly.

"What did you say.."

"Nothing Grandfather, anyway is Suho hyung here already?" 

"He's on his way and will be a little late, he's stuck in traffic on the way here." His grandfather replied and another knock was heard. An old but elegant looking couple went inside, Sehun assumes they are the parents, his grandfather stood up and shakes Mr. Wu's outstretched hands.

"It's good that you're here Wu Jiaheng, and  hello Hyuri it's been a long time since I've seen you."

"We've been great Mr. Oh, it's really good to see you to. It's a shame that my father passed away before we came up with this wonderful arrangement." Wu Jiaheng said as he led his wife to seat on the table. Sehun standing up and bowing politely to the elders.

As the four of them sat down Sehun's grandfather looks around.

"Ah,, My son Wu Yifan is on his way now Mr. Oh, he got held up with office work. Where is your grandson Suho? I know for a fact that this young man sitting with us is Oh Sehun, I've seen you on the covers of business magazines young man." Wu Jiaheng teases Sehun who smiles awkwardly while his grandfather chuckles.

"Yeah, Sehun does so many cover for those magazine's I am ready to declare him the model for our marketing campaign. My older grandchild Suho is on his way, he will gos straigh here from the airport."

"Oh, very well then."

A knock was heard and finally Wu Yifan arrived, dressed in his office formal attire oozing confidence and charisma making the younger Sehun grits his teeth in annoyance.

"I'm sorry father, mama, I got stuck in traffic. Hello Mr. Oh I am Wu Yifan." Kris greeted the elders and pointedly looks at Sehun who makes no move to greet him.

"You're finally here Yifan, this is Sehun and I assume that you two know each other from the way you two looks at each other."

"Yes Mr. Wu..I already make an aquaintance with your,,son."

Kris smirked and nooded to him and sat down next to his mother who immediately fusses over his son. They decided to start having dinner when Suho arrived, chest heaving as he smiles towards his grandfather and brother.

"Grandpa!" Suho shouted as he went towards the old man and hugs the shit out of him making him choke on his food. Sehun laughs evilly and makes no move to help his grandfather.

"Omo..Mr. Oh are you ok.." Mrs. Wu ask worriedly as he looks at the old man trapped inside Suho's embrace.

"Dont worry about grandfather Mr. Oh, he doesn't plan on dying until he makes sure he has some great grandchild to continue the line." Sehun said while Mrs. Wu nooded hesitantly. Suho taps the old man's back to help him.

"Aish..do you want me to die choking on some chicken bones Oh Junmyeon!" Granfather shouted as Suho pouts beside him.

"But I miss you grandpa..I didn't even miss Sehun, only you." Suho whines while Sehun looks at him darkly.

"Hey! What the fuck.."

Kris looks at Suho, he stares at the small man and observed him carefully, small build, lean body, pretty face, milky white skin, small waist, sexy legs and plump ass. All in all Oh Junmyeon also known as Suho is a pretty little thing..a pretty little thing who's easily manipulated, or maybe he's just going with the flow, who wouldn't want to be married to a rich and respectable family. 

All in all Yifan doesn't like this Suho guy who obediently say yes to whatever his grandfather cooks up. He wants someone else, someone who has a mind of his own and who wouldn't let anyone mess up his life.

He thought about the small guy who went out of his way to comfort him with sincerity, he comforted Yifan and treated him as a friend, not someone who's just rich and influential. Xiumin.

Yifan sigh and continue sipping on his wine. After the commotion, Sehun's grandfather fixes his appearance looks and looks at Yifan.

"Well, Yifan I would like you to meet my grandson Junmyeon or you may also call him Suho. Suho go on and greet your future husband." Mr. Oh chuckles merrily, glad that he fixes things up for his grandson.

Suho looks at the bitch faced man in front of him staring at him with challenge in his eyes.

"Hello Wu Yifan, I am Suho. I'm glad to meet you." Suho said formally while Kris cocks his head sideways.

Disappointed at what Suho did, he looks like a puppet being controlled by his grandfather and Yifan doesn't like it.

"Hello Suho, as much as I want to go on with this whole wedding crap I think I really can't accept this." Kris said with a firm voice.

"Wu Yifan!" Kris's mother hisses at him admonishing him for his rudeness but the tall man won't budge.

"Ma, papa I know I'm being disrespectful right now but I am my own person, I want to call off this engagement because from what I see, Suho is not the right one for me. And to save ourselves from misery that this marriage plan may bring it's better to end it sooner rather than later." Kris calmly explained while his father heave a sigh.

Suho looks at the man in front of him, this is his last chance to conceive a child, he doesn't do relationships anymore, his ex lover ruined him for others. When his grandfather suggested that he entered a loveless marriage, a purely business centric one that will probably result with him being pregnant, having a child and a quiet divorce (Which happens all the time) he immediately said yes and he already dreams of the future scenarios of himself and his child without the father in the picture and he felt right.

He decided to went on with it, say yes, be engage, get married, have sex, conceive a child then file for divorce. That sounds easy right? But this man..this sinfully handsome man who makes him tremble by his mere presence is not playing easy. This fucker is playing hard to get. Suho fumes at the thought.

Sehun looks at his brother's face an smirk evilly. Kris will never know what the fuck hits him.

Suho slams his hands on the table upsetting the arranged plates, he stood up and looks at the cocky looking Chinese man in front of him.

"Listen here you sexy fucker, I have a mind of my own I wouldn't say yes if this whole engagement thing wouldn't be beneficial for me. And for your information I don't have the hots for you or for any other man you hear me? I'm just in for the baby." Suho confidently said.

"What?? What baby are you talking about?" Kris ask, a little bit surprised by the outburst from the smaller man.

"The baby, my baby that will be conceived by this marriage. After I have what I want we'll divorce and I'll thank my lucky stars then that I'll never see your bitch face ever again." Suho said as he looks at Yifan's parents.

"Mama, Papa I'm sorry for all this rude happenings courtesy of your son, but can we excuse ourselves for a while. Yifan and I need to talk, privately." Suho said sweetly as Yifan's mother coo's at his cuteness.

"Go get him my pretty son-in-law." Wu Jiaheng said as he shares a smile with Mr. Oh.

Suho walks over to Yifan grab his arms and hauls him up. Yifan relented and is quite surprise that the small man packs strength. Suho leads the way outside with the taller man fumbling behind him.

"Well, that went well.." Mr. Oh said as he looks at the retreating backs.

"That went horribly gramps..what are you saying." Sehun said.

"Suho knows what to do, I know he can convince that Yifan to do what he wants."

"Yeah, my son is all cold city guy outside but he's really a softy at heart." Wu Jiaheng said as his wife squeals excitedly.

"I'm so excited to shop for baby clothes, I want those two to have babies soon." 

"But...Suho hyung said they'll divorce after he got pregnant so..what's the use of shopping for baby clothes Mrs. Wu. My brother will probably bring the baby with him to the U.S."

Mr. Oh looks at him.

"By the time he's pregnant they probably fall for each other then. Haissst,..make use of your mind boy." 

Mr. Oh complains to his grandson who looks at the elders with disgust.

"Oh you manipulative old man...." He said as he dodges his grandfather's hands.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

Kris and Suho settle in a private room available near the VIP room. They distance themselves from each other looking at each other's face.

Suho cleared his throat and started the conversation.

"Listen Kris, I really want to go on this engagement because financially this is great help for our company, and you have to admit that it will also be beneficial for your family as well. I want to clear this up, this is a business marriage so please any emotions or whatnot keep that away from this as much as possible. Be clear headed."

"Listen Suho, I don't hate you it's just..I'm uncomfortable with how you act back there. You obey every single thing that your grandfather said and to tell you the truth I don't want a timid, push over as my partner. I want someone who's my equal, one who makes decision for himself." Kris said as he rubs his hands on his neck.

"But I made this decision, how many times do I have to tell you. I want this, do I have to  force you Wu Yifan?" 

Kris laughs at him, Suho trying to intimidate him with his cute face.

"You know,,the scarylook doesn't suit you." Kris announce with a laugh which stopped immediately when Suho walks towards him and straddle his lap. Kris shuts his mouth by then.

"I vowed to always get what I want, and I want this engagement to push thru, you just need to say yes."

"Why would I say yes."

"Because I promise you that you will enjoy every single fucking time of our marriage, you will get to know me, the real me that goes vice versa. We'll create lots of memories have sex every single day until my ass can't take it any more and you my dear future husband will be satisfied knowing you got my tummy bloated with your seeds and filled with your child. That good enough for you." Suho said as caress Kris's chest.

Kris looks at him darkly. He grabs Suho's neck.

"I'm just in this for the sex..got it you sexy bitch." Kris growls as Suho welcomes his kiss.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

"I need to go grandfather, just say congratulations to Suho once he's finish raping Kris somewhere. It's nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Wu."

Mr. Oh looks at his grandson and shakes his head. Once Sehun knows his plan to engage him to an heiress there will be war on his plate.

Needless to say Kris and Suho went back with flustered faces announcing their consent towards the planned engagement. Yifan's father coughs uncomfortably as he sees the fresh marks littering the smaller man's pale neck.

TBC^^

A/N : I just can't resist writing about Krisho..coz I'm a Krisho trash..lol^^


	13. Chapter 13 : Official

They have never said sweet nothings, they just woke up together one day and call each other boyfriend and fell all the butterflies and mushy stuff that all lovers do. They respected each other and make their actions say what their hearts wanted to say. Minseok, once a hard headed person learn to adjust for the younger man, Sehun who's usually not showy with his emotions learn to express himself more.

That's what love is right? Give and take.

Now as Sehun sat infront of his grandfather, holding a picture of a young beautiful lady whom the old man said is his future fiance.

His eyebrows met in the middle as he turns his head up and stare darkly at his grandfather.

"What the fuck is this?"

"Language Sehun..that is your future wife. The arrangement for your engagement will be finalize once the girl return here in Korea. She's been off traveling for the past year." Sehun's grandfather said as Sehun stood up to leave.

"You will push through with this engagement Sehun, I am still alive, I still has the biggest share in the company. I hate to say this but once you bail out of this you will be kick out of the family with nothing, not even a single penny boy, think wisely."

Sehun ignores the man and went out slamming the door with a force.

He knew that the old man know now that he has a boyfriend. What makes the man arranged him to marry some girl is his fear of not having an heir through Sehun. Male pregnancy is possible but it is quite rare. Male carriers are rare, he has no idea if Minseok is a carrier.

He purposefully walk towards his car, mind pre occupied by what his grandfather came up with. How will he explain this to his boyfriend. 

\-----------------------------------------

Minseok sat down on his couch with a satisfied sigh, this is his alone time, where he can do what he loves to do. Read a book, splur himself with hot Chico and freshly bake cookies and have a peaceful..

"Minseok!..babe..open up." Sehun shouted as he knocks on the door.

"What the,," Minseok stood up with a confused frown as he walks towards the door to let his boyfriend in.

"Sehunnie.." 

Minseok's words are stopped when the taller man hugged the breath out of him.

"I won't leave you."

"O..okay. Ahm..let me breath for a sec babe..care to tell me what's up?" Minseok ask curiously.

"Let's sit down first,.." Sehun said as he steer the smaller man towards the couch.

"Minseok,,you know that I love you right?...My grandfather I had dinner with him just now and he said I'll be engaged to some girl. I only knew it now,.." 

"And it totally shaken you up huh.." Minseok teases the man who groan and buried his head on the smaller man's neck.

"Don't tease, this is not a laughing matter babe, I'm totally against this but grandfather, he is..he still has 50% share over the company. I'll be disowned if I.."

Minseok bits his lips.

"So what are you trying to say,,that you don't want to do it but you have to."

Sehun stilled and nooded, he straighten himself and look everywhere but the smaller man.

"Are you breaking up with me then.." Minseok whispers as Sehun coughs awkwardly.

"Minseok do you love me.."

"Yes..of course. I do love you."

"Are you willing to wait for me?"

Minseok look straight into the taller man's eyes. 

"Tell me why do I have to wait."

"I..I need to marry the girl and produce an heir. After that I am free..free to do whatever I want. Free to file a divorce." Sehun said as he look straight back at him.

"What do you mean,..." Minseok look down to hide his teary eyes. 

"I have to marry someone else..but we can still be together. In secret I mean, until the time comes where I can divorce her."

"You want me to..to be your mistress, kept man..." 

Sehun sigh as he mentally curses himself for hurting his boyfriend.

"That's all I can do for now, I hope that you love me enough to say yes to what I said, to stay beside me."

"I need time..I need time to think first."

"I understand babe..I'm sorry for putting you into this but I have to be realistic with myself, I need this company, I live for this company, I'll be nothing without it."

"I need some time alone Sehun."

"I'll leave now."

Minseok walks with him towards the door, the taller man turns to kiss him on the lips.

"I love you."

Minseok looks at him, he bitterly smiled.

"I love you too Sehun."

At the comfort of his dimmed living room, Minseok felt calm despite the trouble in his mind, in his heart. 

Here we are again dear old heart, sorry for hurting you again. I've been surprise as well. I thought,.. I really thought that this time will be different. 

Damn that Sehun though, a kept man? Really? What does he think of me? Don't I deserve to be the one, the only one.. Not the other one..

Is it too much to want him to choose me,.me over her.

Minseok turns and grab his pouch, he drew out the pregnancy test he used just minutes ago showing two lines.

So much for surprises.

\--------------------------------------------------

It has been days since he had the talk with Minseok and the smaller man is avoiding him like a plague. No calls, no text, empty apartment everytime he visit. He is frustrated beyond reasons.

And now here he is with his grandfather, his brother Suho who's fussing over his husband.

"Straighten up boy, they are almost here." His grandfather snapped at him as he continue to fidget.

"They won't care how I look they'll just care for what this marriage will bring."

"You will eventually like her, fall in love with her just like these two beside me."

Kris cough awkwardly while Suho blush. The smaller man is in the middle of wiping Kris's mouth when a smudge of cream was left when his grandfather mentioned them. They have been closer than before mainly because he practically move in with the man after their engagement dinner.

Sehun look at them sharply, Suho kindly smile at his younger brother.

"It's not that bad Sehunnie.."

"Shut up hyung, I'm not like you. You know that I have someone in my life right now." Sehun hisses as he looks pointedly at the older man.

"We are not sure if the man can conceive or not. I'll never let you take risk with regards to the future of our family."

  A sudden know stops the conversation as Mr. and Mrs.Bae  walks inside with their daughter Irene in tow. Sehun looks up and had to admit that the girl is beautiful, pale skin, cherry lips, long black hair, busty chest and a sexy body.

Kris chuckles quietly as he saw Sehun's reaction towards the girl. Suho slapped him on the arms to stop him.

"Mr. Oh, sorry we're late, had to pick up our girl from the airport." Mr. bar said as they sat down.

"No problem, shall we introduce them now then? Hello Irene, you can just call me grandfather, this is my grandson Sehun, he is the one who will be engage to you. This one is Suho and beside him is Kris, his fiancee."

Irene politely bowed to them.

"Its nice to meet all of you, especially you Sehun." She said as she looks at him directly, he nervously swallows.

His grandfather poke him on the side urging him to reply.

"Ah, likewise."

Suho groan at his brother.

Sehun let's them all talk not caring if the other family saw it as rude but he blocked all things on his mind and think of the man he loves,.the man he hurt. 

He felt guilty for appreciating another woman's beauty when he neglected and hurts Minseok, the most beautiful man in his life.

TBC


	14. Minseok's Dilemma

Minseok sat at his favorite Coffee Shop XOXO Cafe and patiently waits for Jongdae who's clearly running late. A few minutes of enjoying the time by himself and his friend suddenly barges in heaving a breath.

"Sorry I'm so freaking late, it's just that Chanyeol forgot some of his stuff and I need to rush to the company to bring it to him." Jongdae blabbed on as he sit down in front of a glum looking Minseok who tries to smile.

"What's up, you look like shit."

"Well hello to you too Mrs. Park, too busy with your man you practically left all things behind for Chanyeol."

"Oh my God, you know that this is my dream waaaayy back right? To be a perfect partner for my handsome Channie and now that we're back together we're making up for lost time. How about you? Having fun with the hot CEO?" Jongdae teases him as a waiter turns to their table to wait for Jongdae's order.

"I did but I guess the fun stops now."

"Huh? What do you mean? Oh my Gdragon...he cheated on you?" Jongdae gasp dramatically as he stare at his friend.

"Kind of? Okay let me explain."

Minseok tell his friend the recent development in their relationship as well as Sehun's grandfather's plan to arrange a marriage for him.

"Wow, that Grandpa sure is old style. He's keeping Sehun on a tight leash.." Jongdae distastefully said.

"And Jongdae, sincce you're my bestfriend I want you to be the first to know that..I'm pregnant."

Jongdae, in the act of sipping his brewed coffee spits it all out making Minseok wince at the mess.

"Holy...what?? You're a carrier???"

Minseok look around and saw that they are attracting so much attention mainly due to Chen who's now whining in front of him.

"And you beat me to get pregnant first you bitch..I'll have Chanyeol work even harder later." Jongdae mumbles as he sulks on his chair with his arms crossed.

"Can you help me with my situation before you act like a diva please?." Minseok exasperatedly said as he runs a hand through his hair.

"This is what I think about your situation, Sehun..that man was born with lots of money, he cant live without one, heck he's not like us who's flexible in life. He doesn't know any other job besides being the boss of a prestigious and well known company and as far as I know he' a spoiled brat, his grandfather spoils the man so much that he is what he is today no offense. Now Sehun will probably go on with the engagement to save his inheritance, he needs it. Now you on the other hand was given a choice, break things off and never see each other again or be his mistress and feel guilty for the rest of your life. Either way choice a and choice b will still break your heart. Your in a lose-lose situation where Sehun has a win-lose one."

"Its...unfair."

"Not to mention you're pregnant which spices things up. What if Sehun got married and his wife found out about the child what will happen.?"

"My head hurts.."

Jongdae looks at his friend with sympathy. He suddenly grabs Minseok's hands and held on tight.

"What if Sehun decided to leave all things behind just for you,,and for the baby will you be happy?"

"Ofcourse.."

"What will you do if the man can't adjust, you know to our simple lifestyle. Do you think he'll be okay doing jobs, being just a mere employee and not a boss." Chen whispers as he looks straight in his eyes.

"I don't know.." Minseok shivers by the sudden coldness that envelopes his heart at the thought of Sehun..his Sehun sacrificing all he has for them.

"What will you do.."

"I..I will make him choose."

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Mr. Oh, the chairman is on the line and he said this call is urgent." The secretary said through the phone as Sehun sigh exasperatedly and answered in affirmative.

"Sehun, you have dinner tonight with Irene. Meet her at the Sapphire Hotel later."

"I don't have time for this Grandfather, in case you haven't notice its quite busy these days at the company." Sehun gritted his teeth in irritation.

"Dont be hard headed boy, you know you cant be with that little toy of yours. You need to have an heir, that's the most important part. You need to do this for us and for our company."

Sehun clutch the phone tightly. He looks at his phone, staring at his boyfriend's bright smile through the picture screen.

"Whatever, I'll be there but I can't promise that I'll behave." Sehun said as the old man chuckles on line.

"Oh you will boy, I'm sure you will." 

\--------------------------------------------

Minseok waited for Sehun, the said they'll have dinner tonight in his apartment. It's past 12oclock now, dinner was ruined and Minseok just woke up from napping. He look at the clock and heave a sigh, he got up to look at his phone. 

He dial the man's number and wait for him to pick up the call. But Sehun never did answer his call. Frowning at the phone, a notification pop up and an email with attachment was sent to him. He opens it up out of curiosity and felt his heart shatters.

There are pictures, of Sehun with a woman he assumes the fiancee. They are out on a date tonight in a well known restaurant, looking happy, attraction is apparent in the way the two stare at each other.

Minseok hands tremble, as tears fell down. He felt pain, how could he. How could he forget him, how could he choose her over him.

He dials Jongdae's number.

"Hello Minseok...its 12:30 am..why are you still up?" Jongdae groggily said.

"Jongdae.,.can I sleep at your place tonight?" 

TBC


	15. For the last time

LET ME HOLD YOU FOR THE LAST TIME, ITS MY LAST CHANCE TO BE WITH YOU

 

Minseok didn't know the exact moment where he fell in love with Sehun, was it when the younger man seduced him in his office, or when they first shared a kiss full of fluffy emotions on it that it probably stay in his memory for a very long time, or when he went home to his apartment and found the taller male cooking something for him. Or when the taller man surprise him by joining him in the shower and fuck his brains off followed by cuddles and kisses and whispered sweet nothings that makes him think that maybe..just maybe he can give his heart away for the second time around and this time it will be perfect.

Minseok smiled as he shared some wine with Jongdae, he's currently camping out on Chanyeol's apartment where Jongdae lives in now. He's not been home for two days and his boyfriend didn't even make an effort to find him. How wonderful.

"You keep on smiling like that and I'll assume you totally lost your freaking mind because of your broken heart." Jongdae mutters as he stares at his friend.

"Sorry, my mind keeps on bringing me somewhere else these days." Minseok said as Jongdae shakes his head at him.

"He can't contact you if you left your phone on your apartment Minnie ah." Jongdae shrewdly said as Minseok lifts up an eyebrow.

"And..he's so busy with work that he can't visit my unit and check if I'm still alive, is that it?" Minseok said with a smirk as Jongdae looks somewhere else in defeat.

"He's busy with the engagement, you know this Minseok. The proof of his activities are regularly emailed to you, what do you want me to say."

"Say that Minseok be strong, have faith in the love that both of you has. Sehun will choose you." Minseok chuckles as he said those words not believing a single thing of what he had said.

"I would love to but I am your friend, and I will tell you as it is. Make a decision now before shit hits the fan."

"I am the king of indecision... can you give me some advice then?" Minseok smile at his friend who looks at him in sadness.

"Get away from here, leave all this and start a new life with you and the baby." 

"But I don't think I can do that..I mean..I don't know how to take care of a baby..or how to change diapers or how to be a good parent." Minseok looks down terrified at how weak he feels.

Jongdae reach over to him and hold his hands.

"Look at me..straight in the eye Xiumin. You are strong and powerful and you deserve to be loved. You deserve to be cherished, to be cuddled, to get goddamne married and produce healthy beautiful babies. You have me..you can never get rid of me dear, these dickheads may come and go in our lives but the two of us? We stick together like..."

"Peanut butter and jelly." Minseok cheerfully said as Jongdae chuckles. He knows that Minseok is hiding his tears behind those laugh and chuckles but he wouldn't see it oh no. The only thing that will be witnessing those tears are his pillows.

"I'll arrange everything for you, what country do you want to move in, what kind of place you want the baby to grow up in, when, where, how. Leave it to me, I love spending Chanyeol's money."

"I don't want to burden.."

"Shut up and don't feel guilty, this is my man's money we are going to waste. Look at it as a last revenge on his cheating escapade."

"I love you."

"No..I love you. Remember that."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

This is the third day since he last saw his boyfriend and guilt has been clogging out his chest. He only realizes now that he missed out on their anniversary, on the day of his first official date with Irene. He jilted his boyfriend for his fiancée. He felt guilty.. About being attracted to someone else when he proclaims that he's in love with Minseok. He felt guilty because he kissed Irene that night when they went home and fe felt giddy. He felt so guilty he can't dial Minseok's number, he can't visit his apartment. All in all he avoided confrontations and waited for the fire to simmer and to clear his head. 

He's at a crossroad and he can't choose where to turn to, to the left where Irene was, comfortable life waiting for them, possibility of kids are high, attraction is there that might lead to love when handled patiently or to the right where Minseok is, standing right up there looking perfect with his imperfections, hard life that will be compensated by love, they might have a roller coaster kind of life but he will be happy because he has his love with him.

Where will he go, TO THE LEFT WHERE NOTHING IS RIGHT? OR TO THE RIGHT WHERE NOTHING IS LEFT?

His feet leads him back here at Minseok's apartment, knocking on the door and waiting for the man to open up and he did. He did with a warm smile and a tight hug that leaves him breathless. He hugs the smaller man tighter muttering on his ears.

"I'm sorry."

Minseok looks up at him with a tender smile.

"Welcome home love."

The smaller man leads him inside, takes of his coat and takes his hands leading him towards the kitchen.

"I made your favorite, come let's eat in the living room as we watch TV." Minseok cheerfully said as Sehun shakes his head in confusion.

"But,.you're supposed to be angry. I didn't come on our anniversary." 

"Shhh.." Minseok puts a finger on Sehun's lips to stop him from talking.

"I understand, you came here to make it up right? Forget it, have fun with me tonight Sehunnie." Minseok sadly smiled at the man who nooded and kiss him on the lips.

Sehun looks at Minseok's cheery face and suddenly felt that this is where he belongs, in the arms of this small man who takes a huge chunk of his heart with him. He was enchanted with how carefree the man is today, heck he felt a heart attack when Minseok returned to the loving room doing some cross dressing thing that he's been thinking of for quite some time now.

Minseok called his name and stood at the door of his bedroom wearing a see through lingerie, black..with a black wonder bra and black lace panty. It looks great on his milky white skin.

Sehun immediately turns off the TV and strides towards the beautiful Minseok who puts on a wig completing the girly image he's been fantasizing about.

"What are you waiting for oppa?" Minseok said as Sehun growls and lifts him up and throw him on the bed non too gently.

"What's the meaning of this Minnie ah?" 

"You said you'll be making up to me right? This is what I want,,I want you to fuck me so hard I will never forget it as long as I live. Make love to me Sehun." Minseok gently said as the taller man kissed him with passion and love.

That night, Minseok stayed awake on Sehun's arms. Savoring the moment, imprinting to his mind warm and safe he felt lying there on his bed with the man he loves. Tracing the handsome features of his sleeping boyfriend's face, tears began to flow.

"I love you. I can finally say it back to you Sehun, but I guess its too late now. Will you forget me? Just like everyone else." He carefully went outside the warmth of those arms and made his way towards his table.

Grabbing some papers and pen he started to write.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sehun woke up to his cellphone alarm. He scrunches his eyes and gets up lazily, looking around in confusion before his brain process that he's in his boyfriend's bed. Scenes of what happened last night makes him smile in satisfaction, he got up and went to look for the smaller man.

"Minseok? Babe where are you." He called out as he went outside the bedroom towards the kitchen but he didn't see the smaller man anywhere. He saw a letter with some pancakes and coffee on the side waiting prettily on the kitchen island. He walks towards it curiously, grabs the letter and read it out.

My dearest Sehun,

When you wake up I'm probably be gone..for good. I am sorry if I can't say this things you personally because I'm afraid of what you will think of me. 

I decided to stay away from you, I am setting you free so that you won't be face with a problem of choosing between us. I don't want to burden your mind and heart, I am leaving because I want you to be happy, I want you to live the life you always wanted. 

Dont look for me love, I'll be far away to a place where I always wanted to go to since I was a child. Maybe after a few months there I might transfer to another country. I will keep my memories with you deep in my heart and pray everyday for your happiness.

Smile more often love, you are so handsome when you smile. But I hope you will be a good husband for your future wife. No funny business behind her back, don't cheat, don't drink too much at parties and one more thing,...

Sehun I wanted to say this on our anniversary but things happen and I just have to write it one last time.

I love you

Sorry if it takes a long time for me to say it but believe me I do. I love every piece of you and I hope you won't hate me that much after these. I have no excuses for my cowardly actions except for the fact that I don't want to be hurt anymore. At first I thought that I'm OK being the second one in your life but I guess I am selfish. I don't want to share you with any one else, but I can't. My heart hurts whenever I thought about how you kiss her, how she make you smile, how perfect you look together. Whenever I see a picture of the two of you together you remind me of a Prince Charming, that's when I realized that I'm not the Princess on the story.

Thank you Sehun for making me feel again. I will keep you in my heart until my dying day.

Love, 

Kim Minseok

Sehun crumpled the letter and slumped back on the chair.

Heart breaking by every single word written on that paper.

"How could you Minseok.."

TBC

 

A/N : a million  thanks for those who subscribe and who left kudos for this story.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	16. Cancelled Engagement

Sehun looks at his brother who is looking at him with pity in his eyes. Suho just wants to cuddle his little brother just like what he always did when they are younger but his little brother is a grown up man now, he knows that he will not appreciate being cuddled like a baby, so the smaller man take his fiance Kris with him.

"You look like shit Sehun."

"Kris!.." Suho bump his fiance on the head as Kris chuckles darkly at the sad looking man infront of him.

"What? He looks like shit baby, I have to tell it like it is. Hey, you know why Xiumin left? Because youre the biggest jerk here in Korea, what the hell are you thinking proposing a deal that will make him what..a mistress or some sort. Hey Suho, would you like it if you're the one in Minseok's shoes eh?" Kris sarcastically said as Suho shakes his head and looks at his brother helplessly.

"That's a very low thing for you to do Sehunnie, it's like taking him for granted and shoving that fact into his face. I am actually surprised at your action." Suho whisper as he saw how his little brother flinch at what he said.

Sehun looks down as he shoved more whiskey down his throat.

"I know, I screwed up and I ... I'm such an ass for treating him that way but..I need the engagement hyung. I'll be nothing if.."

"Shut up, you're a grown up man. Work your ass to the top and you will trully appreciate the money pourig in your pocket. Not everything will be handed down to you on silver platter."

"Kris!.."

"Let him be hyung, I deserve this."

Suho lean forward and touches his hands.

"Do you want to go on with the engagement? If you dont want to I will support you 100%. And if granpa kick your ass out of the house you're welcome to stay at our place." Suho said while grabbing Kris's hands.

"Hey! I didnt say yes to that."

"Shut up Kris or no sex."

Kris kept his mouth shut after that, Sehun chuckles at them.

"It seems that a baby is on it's way by the way you two fuck like horny rabbits." Sehun shot back smiling in glee as he saw how Kris has an embarrass blush on his face.

"Sehun! Language.." Suho rolls his eyes at the two men in his life who makes his time worth while.

"Go for him, get him back or else all will be gone from you. Your physical needs can be satisfied elsewhere anytime anywhere but you'll only be happy with the one you truly love. So fight for him and beg for his forgiveness. Be a man Sehun."

Kris looks at Suho with worried eyes,..does that mean that the smaller man is not truly happy with him? He knows that Suho loved his ex..

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sehun looks at Irene who's busy making something for them to eat as he stayed inside the living room. He smiles as he saw how she hums as she fidles the recipe for her creation. If he wasn't in love with Minseok he'll probably be with her. He likes her physically and they also get on well with each other but something is missing, he cant give a piece of his heart to her because Minseok already took it with him.

Irene walks up to him handing him a glass of wine.

"So, care to tell me what's up. You seems troubled Sehun."

"Listen Irene, I really like you as a person but I have to admit that I am in love with someone else. And by agreeing with our engagement I hurt him so bad he went away,.I'm trying to find him but I cant seem to catch up with him." Sehun said as he saw how the woman's eye widens at the words. Irene clearly thought he's straight.

"Oh..gosh why didnt you tell me sooner? It must be hard for you Sehun, I will talk to my parents about this. Actually I have been agains't the engagement since the beggining but once I met you I thought why not try this one because you know..we get along so well." She explains as Sehun sigh in relief that Irene is not angry or anything. 

'Thank God you understand..."

"Of course, I am also inlove with someone but as we are both girls, lots of people are against us. They just think that it doesn't seem right, falling inlove with the same gender. She's my best friend." 

Sehun looks at her in pity. They share the same burden.

"Listen Sehun, we need to think of a way to make them support our decision to cancel the engagement, but before that we need to act like nothing is wrong and proceeded to show that we're together publicly." Irene said as Sehun nooded in agreement, their engagement has been announce publicly a few days ago and the media is going haywire with the juicy concept of an heir and heirres's wedding of the year.

'Okay I'm in,, lets meet up sometime with my hyung and his fiancee. They have great ideas in causing headaches for my grandfather." Sehun cheerfully said.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"All things packed? Money? Cards..papers..underwears?" Chen worriedly ask as he walks around checking and double checking Minseok's bags.

Minseok chuckles at his friend's antics and he knew that the man is sincerely worried about his flight.

"Dont worry about me you dummie, I'm just there walking my ass off in China. It's like one to two hours flight from here."

"Well I'm your best friend and I'm allowed to panic." Chen sulks as Minseok hugs the small man who make so much effort to help him.

"I am thankful that you are my friend Jongdae."

"Beep me anytime, anywhere. When the baby pops in Channie and I will be there asap. He bought a new private plane."

Minseok chuckles as he continue packing his stuff. 

"I know, your boyfriend is exstatic about that plane."

"I still think it's best for you to.."

"No no..I will ride on the public plane Chen, I already have a ticket. Stop fussing too much."

"What if Sehun barges in here and ask me where you are."

"Tell him that I'm in China."

"So he will locate you? Easy as that?"

"I'm heading towards Florence Italy Chen..I'll be there for some months before I settle down in China. Dont worry okay?"

Chen sigh as he looks at his determined friend. Chanyeol come home early that day, driving Chen and Minseok towards the airport. Minseok hugging the taller man who is surprise at the sudden gesture.

"Thank Chanyeol for lending me some money for this whole thing." Minseok bites his lips as Chanyeol laugh at him.

"Dont worry about it, I got lots of it to spend anyway. Listen you dont have to pay asap..just pay it when you already had some..you get me? But as long as you need it use it."

Chen looks up at his boyfriend with a proud smile on his facce as Minseok nooded in thanks.

"Well this is it guys, time for me and the baby to travel and see some sweet things at Italy."

"Yeah, see you soon Minseok. I hope that the next time we meet I am pregnant as well." Chen said out loud making Chanyeol blush.

"Bye guys. See you when I see yah."

And as he sat on the plane Minseok looks out of the window in daze.

"Hey baby. Thanks for being with me. I will never be alone now." Minseok whispers as he rubs his still flat belly.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We need to tell him Suho."

"Tell him what, that you hired an investigator to meddle in my brother's business?" Suho ask in annoyance.

"I did it to help. Minseok is a carrier and according to this report he is pregnant. I am sure it is Sehun's child. Minseok is not the type to sleep around." Kris insisted as Suho gritted his teeth in annoyance.

"You do like that Minseok right?"

"Huh? That's not the point here..." Kris said confuse at why the smaller man is now glaring at him.

"You hired someone to check on him because you miss him?"

"Suho! That's not.."

"I dont like it when you think of someone other than me Wu Yifan.." Suho crosses his arms as Kris shuts his eyes completely buffled at the turn of events.

"I like him before but.."

"So you admit that you want that.."

"Suho! Shut up, I like you much better than him okay? And I'm with you, so please keep the jealousy to a bare minimum." 

Suho blushed at the confession...well forced confession from the taller man and went towards Kris, sitting on his lap as pretty as he please.

"Well I'm still upset so why don't you make it up to me huh?"

Kris leans forward kissing the man on the neck, making some mark at the unblemished skin.

"You really love riling me up and making me angry so we can have some make up sex right?" Kris mutters.

Suho chuckles as he grabs Kris's broad shoulders for support.

"I love it when you're a little rough.." Suho whispers as the taller man curses under his breath, carrying his fiancee bridal style as he ran towards his bedroom.

\----------------------------------------

Sehun went to Minseok's apartment hoping that somehow the man returned there, but he found out from the land lady that his boyfrie did indeed went home yo pack his stuff and then went away. As he walks outside towards his car he remember that Chen is Minseok's close friend nat the office, maybe the small man knows where he is.

He doesn't have Chen's number that's why he called Chanyeo instead.

"I dont know where Minseok is,,," Chanyeol whines as soon as he answered Sehun's call. 

Sehun rolls his eyes at his friend's dumbness, by whining and answering like that he fairly gave away the fact that he indeed knew where his boyfriend is.

"Shut up and give the phone to your wife then..." Sehun hisses through the phone anxious to know some details as soon as he can.

"Sehun,,please let Minseok go." Jongdae said as soon as he has the phone.

"Jongdae, I am in love with him. I need to be with him and make things right."

"What..what do you mean make things right?" Jongdae said curiously.

"I ended my engagement with Irene. She understand completely, I need to find Minseok and marry him as soon as I can. That way my grandfather will not have a say in my life anymore." Sehun said as he brush a hand through his hair.

"Sehun..Minseok is gone. He went abroad."

"What??!! Where..." Sehun shouted in shock.

"That's the thing, we dont know, he just said he'll travel for a while and then he will settle down in China. We just dont know when." Jongdae said bitting his lips with worry. Things has been messy and now things got more complicated.

"This is...shit." Sehun gritted his teeth.

"And one more thing Sehuna,,Minseok is pregnant."

"Huh.."

"Minseok is pregnant..with your child. He's a carrier, and a fertile one at that."

Sehun's eyes rolls to the back of his head as he fell down uncounsious.

Mr. Oh Sehun, CEO of the well known OH Corp. has fainted right infront of the company employees there at the lobby and right at Kris's laughing form as Suho shouted with worry.

TBC^^


	17. Baozi's Freedom

Minseok went ahead and didn't look back,,well he did sometime but...anyways here he is making his flight back to China, after 3 months of traveling from Milan to Rome to Paris he satisfied his eyes, staring at those wonderful places, takes pictures, meet new people and now he has to go and settle in China where Chanyeol and Chen makes some arrangement for him. His baby bump is more noticeable now and he is gaining too many attention because of it. It is not everyday that you would see a fine young man swollen with life, as stated earlier male carriers are rare..specifically male carriers that can actually bear young are rare.

As he makes himself comfortable in his new apartment, he already made friends with the mom community in his neighborhood who helps him in anyway they can when he divulge that he is a single parent. This attention led him to be found by OH FUCKING SEHUN,..he's been attacked in his apartment by a bunch of dunder heads two months after he makes himself comfortable in China, these said dunder heads are now talking at the same time while lounging inside his living room while he calmly sat down and drink some tea.

"Babe, talk to me. I am sorry okay? You just went away without saying anything and I..." Sehun was interrupted by a whining Chen who is looking around his apartment.

"We went shopping at the next town two blocks away and you didn't have the freaking decency to call me you bitch."

"You know guys we really need to quiet down and..." Chanyeol mumbles as Suho shove him away, walking and sitting beside Minseok who is looking at him in curiosity.

"So, you're the one that my Yifan has been infatuated with."

"Ahmm...what?"

"Junmyeon please..dont bring that up now and shouldn't you help your brother here?.." Kris complains as he frowns at his fiancee.

Minseok look around and shuts his eyes at the chaos, he just wanted a quiet and peaceful life and now he has this.

"Babe..look at me. Can we talk..privately I mean..I keep getting distracted by Jongdae's loud mouth." Sehun complains as Minseok looks at him, the taller man swallows nervously as Minseok slowly nooded and slowly stood up. He let Sehun take him away toward his own bedroom. Sehun locked the door and make Minseok sit down on the bed.

"Okay let me start first, I am so sorry. I'm so dumb and selfish that I refuse to acknowledge your feelings, I let you get hurt instead of protecting you and I know you dont trust me anymore because of her..but I am not with her anymore. We ended things and I was supposed to tell you but you went away and I cant find you and then Jongdae tell me you're pregnant with our child and.."

Minseok stood up, lift himself on tip toes and kiss Sehun straight on the lips.

"Shut up."

Sehun stood there with a dumb look on his face, Minseok has never been the one to initiate contact between them..ever.

Minseok grab him by the arms and dragged him towards the bed, as Sehun sat there looking at his lover who is now settling himself on his lap, literally stradling him for petes sake..Sehun grabs the smaller man's waist to help him balance himself and once he is settled in Minseok looks at him with lifted eyebrows. Sehun swallows nervously.

"Do you know how hurt I was when I decided to let go?" Minseok whispered.

Sehun flinched as if his lover shouted at him.

'Do you know how scared I was when I borded that plane and how I put myself together every single time I woke up?" 

"And do you know that I still love you even if you're a jerk? Oh Sehun." Minseok said pointing and stabbing a finger on Sehun's chest.

'You..you do? Am I forgiven then?" Sehun said excitedly as Minseok glared at him.

"You lost my trust now you have to earn it rich boy." Minseok said as he gets up and walks out of the room.

"Babe...where are you going??!"

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We planned all of this for nothing if you will let the jerk get away with everthing.."

"Hey that's my brother!"

"And this is my friend whom he knocked up and left..so he's a jerk." Jongdae sassily said as the three of them were in the kitchen while the men...are in the living room trying to calm down Sehun.

"I'm not like you Jongdae..I want to give him a chance,.time will be wasted if I act petty or selfish.." Minseok said.

"Good thing you are sensible.." Suho said, glad that the pregnant man seems to love his brother.

"Ahm..wait..I know your name is Suho but..who are you actually?"

"oh I forgot to introduce myself, I am Sehun's older brother, Kris is my fiance and baby daddy."

'Wow,.congrats."

"Psh..I am pregnant as well Minseok hah..take that. It took us months but here we are.." Jongdae cheerfully said as he patted his still flat belly.

"See what I mean? Time fly by too fast..that's why I need to take a chance with Sehun and hope that everything will be better."

"Goodluck then, I hope Sehun will be matured enough after this." Chen said as Suho nooded in agreement.

"Oh he will be fine, he will straighten up now that he found Minseok again. He's been sad when you left." Suho said.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

"I don't know what to do, how to approach him how to,..make things right just like before." Sehun whines as Chanyeol pats him on the shoulders.

"Just woo him, be nice to him and treat him like a princess." 

"I have to be whipped then.." He said glumly.

"Don't say it like its a bad thing, you know my Chenchen? Feisty little kitty right but no matter how rash he may seem when we're in public he treats me like a king when were in private." Chanyeol said with a wink.

Sehun looks at the man hesitantly and turns towards Kris who just shrugs.

"Don't ask me, me and your brother goes head to head every single time but sex is great, best ass I've ever...,"

"Okay,,shut up.,I don't need to come up with visual images." Sehun complains as he straighten himself. 

I can do this,.I will win Minseok over,,I will make him fall for me again.

 

 

TBC^^


	18. After Care

Sehun decided to stay in China in order to gain his lover's trust and affection once again. He insisted that they both return to Korea so that he can be with Minseok and their baby but Minseok is adamant about it.

"I dont want to go back there just yet Sehun." Minseok said as he crosses his arms as the taller man argued with him.

"My business is in Korea, I just cant stay here in China for a very long time and I want to be with you and the baby. Come on Minseok, we need to agree on this thing." Sehun gently said as he tentatively touches his lover on the arms, Minseok has been temperamental these days and Sehun literally felt like he's walking on landmines.

"I said no and that's it, I dont want to go back there and be the center of gossip, what's with you being engaged to a woman before. Tsk." Minseok grumpily said as he turns around and walks towards the kitchen.

Sehun sigh, he knows that it is his fault for making Minseok feel bad about coming home. He followed the smaller man and hugs him from behind.

"You're a hot topic anyways, there are rumors already about that charming man who bedazzled and mezmerizes the young, rich heir. Ignore them and just focus on us, they have nothing to say on our relationship anyways. Regarding the rumor that you snatched me away from Irene, dont worry about it, our PR team is doing all they can to minimize the damage about that one."

"I just..I'm a normal person Sehun and I dont like being the center of attention..I just. I feel bad when someone bashes me online.."

"I know you're not used to this and I understand babe. Thanks for putting up with me." Sehun said as he nuzzled the smaller man's neck.

"Who are you and what did you do to my Sehuna?" Minseok smiled as he turns to look at his lover, surprised at the sudden act from the taller man.

"I just got a little bit level headed..I need to because I'm going to be a father. Right?"

"Aigoo..my big baby." Minseok smiled as he turns around and smooches his lover's cheeks, Sehun get flustered at the sudden act.

It never ceases to amaze him whenever his lover initiated a loving act, he likes it..a lot.

Minseok turns around and frowns.

"Why is this chocolate flavor? I thought I said you should buy a mango flavored one." The smaller man complains as he looks at the ice cream container.

Uh oh here we go again. - Sehun

"But babe, you said you want chocolate last night." Sehun chuckles awkwardly.

"But I dont want chocolates now Sehun!" Minseok insisted with tears in his eyes.

Sehun closes his eyes and stood up.

"Okay babe, dont get too worked up, dont stress our baby." Sehun said as he prepare to walk out and buy those damn ice cream.

"Baby wants ice cream daddy." Minseok whispers as Sehun stopped walking and stood frozen on the door.

Nah uh, dont look back Sehun, walk your ass off and dont look back. - Sehun.

"Daddy will have some surprise if he gave me and the baby some ice cream..would you like that daddy?" Minseok teasingly said.

Sehun turns around and look intensly at his lover. "I'll hold you on that one babe. Wait for daddy eh?"

Sehun moves forward but stepped back as if he forgot to say something.

"Oh..and one more thing? Wear that pink panties I bought you, and wait for me on the bed. Stay there..be a good boy and wait for daddy." Sehun said looking at him with carnal promises in his eyes which makes Minseok bites his lips.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sehun growled low on his throat as his pregnant lover bounce enthusiastically on his dick, whimpering loudly at the pleasure as he sinfully dropped his ass on the taller man's dick, Minseok has a blissfull expression on his face. Overwhelmed with pleasure he grinded his ass on down to sheath that hard cock to the hilt.

"Shit babe, if you're always like this when you're pregnant then I will keep you pregnant as often as I can..ahhh.." Sehun groans loving how those sinful hips rotates, how his lover's inside clutch his length tight.

Face flustered due to intense passion Minseok looks down on his lover.

"You've been bad..daddy. You need to be punished..how about I stopped right n.."

"Oh no you dont babe.." Sehun smugly smirked as he holds on the smaller man's waist folded his knees and thrust up in a brutal pace which makes Minseok scream at the sudden bout of pleasure. Thrusting non stop Sehun concentrated on abusing his lover's prostrate which makes Minseok whines at the pleasure.

Sehun lifts him up and laid him down, lifting the smaller man's legs and hooking it up on his shoulders, ramming his hard length inside Minseok already has tears on his eyes as he felt himself close to cumming.

"Sehun..hahhh,,Im close.." Minseok whimpered as he trails a hand down towards his pulsing dick.

Sehun taps his hands away and shakes his head evilly. 

"Nah un...no touching. You will come hands free baby, you will come with my dick buried deep inside of you. Nggghhhh..ahh...just a litte bit more babe..."

Sehun groans as he felt how his balls tightens up, thrusting and jerking inside his lover as he moans loudly when he released inside. Minseok cums just by the feeling of being filled by his lover's essense. He looks up tiredly while Sehun leans down to kiss him on the lips, eyes, cheeks, nose..everywhere.The taller man laid by his side holding his hands whispering his thanks and his love. Tracing a hand through his small baby bump,..Minseok smiled at his lover...this is his favorite part. Sehun's after care.

 

TBC^^


	19. Disowned

Sehun returns every now and then to Korea because of his responsibility as the CEO of their company. His grandfather is now occupying his office and he has a hunch on what the old man want to say. 

Thinking about his lover who is heavily pregnant with their child he throw all the sacredness away and grabs onto that bravery that his little family gives him. He walks inside with all the confidence he has and greeted his grandfather.

"Sehun, come and sit down boy, you have been avoiding me for a very long time." 

"Because I don't want to argue with you but it seems all road leads to that scenario." Sehun calmly answers.

"Lets get this over and done with then,,I particularly said that if ever you stopped or postponed the engagement with Irene then I will have to disowned you." The old man stares at his young grandson with a solemn expression on his face.

"Yes, I know. Are you here to formally disown me now pops? Because if it is,.then be quick about it so I can get back to my husband." Sehun said with a hint of sadness laced in his voice, he loves his job here..he is born to lead.

"Yes..I have to stand by what I said,..If your mind is clear and you wanted back in come back and talk to me." The old man said as he looks at his grandson who stood up and shakes his hands formally.

"I don't think so old man, I'm getting as far away from this company and live a simple life with my husband, anyways thanks for the experience, working here for five years has been great. But I wouldn't trade my family for more money, I can make some just fine."

Sehun grabs his things and turns around as he walks to the door.

"Oh and one more thing, Minseok is going to give birth to your precious great grandchild but as we are on the other country and he wouldn't probably send you an invitation to come over, I'll just email you some picture old man. Bye." Sehun chuckles as he saw how his grandfather's eyes buldge at the information he just gave.

The old man laugh as he let's Sehun walks out, Suho came out of his hiding place and gently tap his grandfather's shoulder.

"You're so mean pops.."

"I have to toughen him up Suho, he needs to learn and to start from scratch, that's the way to be a better man, and do you really think I will ever disown you two? You're the only ones left in my life." The old man chuckles heartedly as he saw Suho's fuming face.

"I wouldn't let it pass you,,If I didn't marry Yifan I would probably be a penniless man from US."

"You think so low of me you brats,..I'm your grandfather, I will never push you guys away. I will forever take care of you until I die, I just need to push you in the right directions."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sehun takes the next flight back to China and nervously brushes his hair as he stands on the doorway of his and Minseok's apartment. Clutching his bags and sweating nervously. What will Minseok do, what will he say now that he came back from Korea unemployed, with his savings and clothes.

The door opens up revealing Minseok who looks at him and then at his bags.

"Babe,,I'm sorry but I got kicked out. My grandfather disowned me and now..here I am. Sorry for all this,,I promise you that I will find a job here as soon as I can to provide for you and our ba,..." Sehun blurted out nervously but the smaller man reaches up to him and make him lean down kissing him full on the lips.

As soon as they separate for a much needed air, Minseok smiled brightly at Sehun.

"You chose me? You want me and the baby more than that company?" Minseok asked in wonder.

Sehun looks confusedly back at him and nooded his head.

"Yes, ofcourse I will always choose you aand our baby, always." 

"I love you,,I love you." Minseok is overcome with joy as he showers kisses all over Sehun's face.

The taller man laugh as he let's him do anything he wanted.

"Im confused on why you're suddenly like this babe."

"I've been dreaming for this all my life.." Minseok tearfully said as he hugs his lover close.

"For what?"

"For someone to choose me..over everything." Minseok whispers but Sehun heard it anyways.

"Babe..I love you and I will always choose to be with you every single day."

Minseok looks up at him in wonder. This time,.just this time he knew for sure that he got his prince charming.

 

TBC^^ 


	20. E.N.D

Sehun loosen up his tie as he walks towards their rented apartment in China, he knows that his husband is still awake probably waiting for him to come home. He smile tiredly, he works as an assistant manager and he is tired as fuck. Their manager is a sleaze bag and made him do all the work by himself, he didn't know why the man have some vendetta over him.

Yeah, this is his life now, former Oh Corp CEO working as an assistant manager in a small business here in China. He had a rough adjustment period when he first started work but eventually he went through with it, as long as he is with Minseok he felt like he can do anything.

The door suddenly open up revealing a heavily pregnant Minseok who has a wide welcoming smile on his face, he smiled back inspire of his tiredness and leans down t capture his lover's lips.

"Welcome home, my love." Minseok whispers as he led his lover inside.

"Are you all alone? I thought Chen will accompany you now?"Sehun worriedly ask as he shrugged his coat off. Minseok grab it from him and put it on the coat hanger.

"He's here..he just went out to grab some food." Minseok explains as Sehun lifted an eyebrow.

"Why can't he stay here..that little man, Chanyeol will blow my head off if he knows that his pregnant boyfriend is galivating around." Sehun complains while Minseok shrugged. 

The smaller man touches his large belly, massaging it in a circular motion.

"What..is it time? Is he going out now?" Sehun carefully asked as he observe his husband.

"No..it's nothing, our baby is just restless inside. Dont worry love..come. I prepared something for you to eat." Minseok sweetly smile up at him.

"I'm so tired today babe,,maybe I can skip lunch and have an early sleep."

"No..you need to eat first Sehun."

"Okay..okay. You'll be a great mom babe,.so caring." Sehun wraps and arm around his lover who blushes and pulled away so that he can prepare his meal.

Minseok laid the food in front of his husband, watching him eat what he prepares, he grab his phone and send a text to Chen.

"Come on over quick, we need a ride Chennie..I'm gonna pop this little one out. Right now." He looks at his tired husband and have a silent internal struggle.

Sehun is tired, he needs to sleep. Maybe he can go with Chen to the hospital as quietly as they can.

"MINNNIIIIIEEE!!!!!LETS GO!!!!THE CARRIAGE AWAITS!!!!COME AND POP THAT SPERM OUT OF YOU!!!" Chen screamed on top of his lungs which startles Sehun and Minseok. Sehun looks at his lover in surprise and hurt.

"You're..you're going into labor and you didn't tell me??!" Sehun indignantly said.

Minseok wanted to bump his head on the table, why on earth did he befriended a loud mouth like Chen?

"I..I don't want to bother you love..look at you looking so tired." Minseok pouted.

"I will never choose sleep over this! Come babe..wait let me grab our emergency bag first. Don't move, I will carry you." Sehun ran out of the kitchen while Minseok winces at the sudden bouts of pain he is feeling.

Sehun burst back in, bag strapped on his side, carried his lover bridal style while Chen waits outside holding his phone and recording them with his own commentary.

"And there we go,, that's my best friend right there in the arms of Mr. Romeo here, nice slippers by the way Sehun, Pink and blue..matches well. Anyways come and look at my best friend who gains so much weight I'm starting to hate his wide hips..I hate you Minnie." Chen said spitefully as Sehun ignores him.

"Chen shut up! I'm in pain here! And don't make a video I look like a mess." Minseok whines in protest as the they ran towards the car, Minseok being carried by his husband.

"Well that's what you get by avoiding my surprice make over!" 

"Shhh..you look perfect babe.." Sehun said as he touches his husband's belly.

They went inside Chen's large van, surprised that Chanyeol is sitting on the driver's seat grinning widely at them.

"Let's go Channie.."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Minseok is immediately confined and is scheduled for a cesarean operation in a few minutes. Chen, Chanyeol and Sehun waits patiently outside.

"Calm down Sehun, Minseok is perfectly healthy and this birth will be safe. Okay?" Chanyeol puts a hand on his Friend's shoulder

"Easy for you to say..you'll panic too when it's Chen's turn to give birth." Sehun pouted.

"No I won't, Chen can handle that just fine." Chanyeol cheerfully said.

They waited for almost an hour when the doctor finally went out, smiling at the trio.

"Mr.Oh is fine, the baby is healthy and you may see them both after this. Congratulations Mr. Oh." The doctor shakes Sehun's hands and left afterwards.

They saw a small bundle which cries loudly as it is swept away from the room, Sehun fainted right away.

"Aishhh..why is your friend like this Channie.." Chen said in disgust.

Chanyeol shrugged and helps the passing nurse to lift his friend's body up.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sehun woke up inside Minseok's reserved private room, looking around he realized that he may have fainted..again. Burying his face on his hands in shame he looks at his sleeping husband. He walks towards him and smile, he kiss him on the forehead.

"Thank you love..for everything."

A quiet whimper was heard and he suddenly looks around and spots the baby, shaking from his head down to his feet he walks slowly towards it and instantly fell in love.

"Hey baby..I'm your daddy. I'm sorry I'm not awake when you were transfered here..I..I love you..and your mama too. I love both of you." Sehun whispers to his child who quiets down when he heard his voice.

The baby smiled calmly.

"What should we name him love?" Minseok weakly said as he is still groggy from the anesthesia they injected him.

"Taehyung,...Oh Taehyung. Our little prince." Sehun look back at his lover. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I wanna name our child Bunny..Bunny Park." Chen giggles at the thought while Chanyeol rolls his eyes at him. Of course he will not allow him to name their child as Bunny Park, but he will keep his mouth shut because his lover is pregnant and his hormones are exploding.

"We'll name him when he's here,..okay. For now just enjoy him being inside your tummy, children grow up fast you know,.make each moment memorable." Chanyeol said as he reaches out to hold his lover's hands as he drives back home.

"I love you Channie, thanks for putting up with my shits.." Chen sleepily said as he takes a nap in his seat.

Chanyeol looks at him,thanking all the stars for making them together.

TBC^^

A/N : One more chapter and we're off. ^^ Thank you guys.


	21. The babies

Sehun looks at his nursing husband, they have been given by the Chinese government some funds and supplies, they even have priority card to help them with their financial needs now as Male Carriers who are able to give birth without complications are rare.

All in all they are doing well with their simple life, Minseok sometimes ask him if he wanted to go back to Korea but he declines every time. It's not that he doesn't want to, heck he misses his hometown but things has been great here in this country that he knows deep in his heart, he wouldn't trade the everyday things here for his grand life in Korea. 

He likes walking towards the bus stop, riding the subway train towards his small time company, working hard without the spotlight on him, going home to a smiling husband and a cute child, being happy and all that shit.

He loves it, he hated Minseok for suggesting this kind of living for the two of them at first but he found out that he liked it now that he is experiencing it.

"Hey, what are you smilling about huh?" Minseok asked his husband while laying baby Taehyung on his crib.

"I'm just thinking how great things are here, I wouldn't trade this with my life in Korea."Sehun smiled at his husband.

"Aww my husband is feeling mushy mushy huh? Let me have cuddles please Sehunnie.." Minseok whines as he is hugged tight by the taller man.

"You tired babe?" Sehun whispers.

"Yeah, Taehyung sure is a very energetic baby. He tires me out so much." 

Sehun caress his lover's wide hips.

"Its been five months since..you know."

"Ah.,yeah..do you want to..."

"Yeah let's.."  The doorbell rings incessantly making Sehun bow his head and closes his eyes at the intrusion.

"I'll get it.." 

He walks towards the door which opens up to an over excited Chanyeol.

"Sehun! Chen's gonna give birth..I need you to drive us because he's cursing me non stop for over speeding." Chanyeol innocently said while skilling widely.

"What? Chen's gonna pop? I need to be there for him..Sehun come on, I'll go get Taehyung."

They made haste and went inside the van as soon as they have little Taehyung inside his babycar seat. Chen hisses in pain but smile widely when he saw Minseok.

"Minnie! Just the man I need, please record everything here take my phone eh. Make me look good on it." Chen pouted and whines as another contraction hits.

"Oh..okay but I have Taehyung with me so,.maybe its better if Sehun should be the one to do it." 

"I will, after I drive us all off to the hospital."

Minseok played the record button and  focused it on Chen.

"Hey everyone, my friend Chen chen here is about to give birth to their first child, I'm so excited for him and his husband Chanyeol." Minseok said as Chen smiled through the camera.

"Hi guys! I'm gonna pop this baby out and I wanna say you're welcome!" Chen waved to the camera.

"Hm? For what?"

"You're all gonna thank me for giving birth to the cutest child ever, so I wanna say you're welcome in advance." Chen cheekily said.

Minseok and Sehun both rolls their eyes at Chen while Chanyeol nooded in agreement, clearly whipped for the smaller man, kissing and hugging his husband.

"And here's the baby daddy who's too excited to drive properly." Minseok commented while Chanyeol complains.

"Hey, it's just. I'm so excited and happy and I want to get there as fast as I can."

"Get ready guys we're near, I used the short cut way. Babe..keep an eye on our baby and let us, Chanyeol and me with Chen." Sehun seriously said as he park the car expertly.

Getting out of the car, quickly, giving the keys to Chanyeol's staff waiting for them on the entrance, stretchers, nurses and the doctor is awaiting Chen's arrival.

"This way Mr. Park, everything is ready."

"Go for it love,.I'll be waiting." Chanyeol said as he leans down to kiss his husband before letting the team take his husband away. Minseok and Chanyeol walks in a patient stride, Sehun is gone off with Chen since he'll be filming the man's giving birth moment.

"I'm really happy that Chen's gonna give birth now, I mean he's so excited for this baby." Minseok smiled at Chanyeol.

"I know, we've been trying since we're in high school see..and we thought this pregnancy will be impossible but thank God for this miracle." Chanyeol said with a cheerful face as he led the smaller man towards the operating room, they saw a cluster of people outside the waiting area.

"Mr. Park..this man with the camera phone...he fainted." One of Chanyeol's employee said as the taller man shakes his head at his friend.

"How do you keep up with this man Minseok eh? He faints evey single time.." 

"Its just his nerves..he probably feels flustered and..overwhelmed..??" Minseok defended his husband who is being revived by the by nurses.

Chanyeol look at Minseok with raised eyebrow.

"Whatever you say Minnie..."

\------❤------❤-------❤

After waiting for a few hours, with Sehun getting embarrassed by Chanyeol's constant teasing, baby Taehyung getting grumpy..the nurse called them in informing them that Chen is safe after the procedure and the baby is ready to be viewed.

"Oh good, I can take a peek on your little prince before we go home, sorry Channie, Taehyungie seems to be fussy today.."

"No problem..come and let's see my angels.." 

They first take a peek on the nursery as Chanyeol tearfully smiled as he points at his newborn baby.

"I think that one's mine..baby Park. The one witha thick tuft of hair on." He looks at the baby like he's the most precious thing he has ever seen.

"Let's go and see Chen too." Minseok said.

"Can we skip him?.." Sehun pouted.

"Ooh..he'll kill you anyways Sehun so better get the worst now than later..I mean you said you'll film him while going at it and then you freaking fainted..again." Chanyeol laugh as he guides his friends towards his husband's private room.

Sehun grumble under his breath while they are entering the room. Chen was still out of it but Chanyeol went staright to his husband anyway and give him kisses all over his face whispering words of love and gratitude towards the man who miraculously gave birth to his first born child.

A nurse entered the room after a while holding a swaddled newborn and placing him on the bed beside Chen.

"Aigoo...look at that awake baby..oh he's so freaking cute...I think he has your eyes Channie." Minseok coos at the baby who is opening his eyes up at them, Chanyeol looks at the baby with love. He couldnt wait to smother him with kisses though.

"Chen is right..he is so freaking cute. But I need to name him now before his other appa awakens...ahmm I want to name him Jungkook."

"Park Jungkook eh? Nice name Yoda..." Sehun smirked but Chanyeol wave him off.

"Shut up fainting prince..."

After introducing the sleepy Taehyung on the newborn Jungkook, Minseok and Sehun left for home promising to visit their friend again.

"It feels nice like this right,,you know. Simple life, with friends, making babies and being in love for the rest of our lives." Sehun conversationally said as Minseok smiled at him through the mirror.

"Yeah..I wouldn't trade this moment with you Sehunnie.."

Sehun looks back and knew that he made the right decision, he's looking at the man who made him happy and content and taking a peek at their sleeping baby. 

Yes..he wouldn't trade this for anything in the world.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BREAKING NEWS

MR. OH,PRESIDENT OF THE OH CORP. IS CONFINED TO THE SEOUL METROPOLITAN HOSPITAL DUE TO AN UNKNOWN ILLNESS. THIS MATTER GREATLY AFFECTS THE INVESTORS OF THE COMPANY AS THE HEIR TO THE CORPORATION, OH SEHUN HAS BEEN MIA SINCE SEVEN MONTHS AGO WHICH SPARKS SOME RUMORS THAT THE HEIR HAS BEEN DISINHERITED. THE OTHER HEIR OH SUHO HAS BEEN MARRIED TO THE WU CORP'S HEIR WU YIFAN BUT THE TWO MARRIED COUPLE IS HESITANT TO TAKE THE OH CORP UNDER THEIR WINGS. 

WILL THE EX-HEIR OH SEHUN RETURNS NOW TO KOREA KNOWING THAT HIS GRANDFATHER HAS BEEN CONFINED AND MIGHT POSSIBLY HAVE A GRAVE ILLNESS DUE TO HIS AGE.

STAY TUNED FOR MORE UPDATES.

 

tbc

 

 


	22. Back Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So we're finally at the finish line. I want to thank all of the readers of this story. I might make some more - rare paring stories if I have the time because I love rare pairings. 
> 
> I hope to see you on my other stories as well guys. TYSM
> 
> Let's be mutuals on twitter - @gwenGOT777

Sehun grabbed their bags and turns to look at his husband who is carrying their sleeping child on his baby carrier. They went back to Korea as soon as Suho called his brother Sehun and orders him to get his ass back home to talk to their grandfather before everything gets worst.

"Are you ready babe?" Sehun said to Minseok who smiled at him and nods.

"I am.."

"Sorry for bringing you and the baby with me I know that you consider China as our home now but..."

"Sehun..my home is wherever you are. The change in place will not change the peaceful life we have, don't worry okay?" Minseok tries to calm his husband.

"I'm so lucky to have you Minnie ah..come on and let's meet the old man eh? Taehyung baby, you'll meet your great old pops..isn't that nice?"

A man walks towards them.

"Excuse me, Mr. Oh, Mr. Wu Suho sent me here, I'll lead you to the car so you can o straight to the hospital."

Sehun nods his head and leads his family to follow the said man.

\-----❤-----❤-----❤-----❤

"What the fuck is this grandpa??!!" Sehun shouted in irritation as he saw how healthy his grandpa is, laying on the hospital bed and playing with Kris and Suho's baby Seokjin.

"Is that the proper way to greet your old man you little shit..as you can see I am perfectly healthy, we just spread out that fake news so you can get off of your high horse and go back home!" Grandpa Oh barked loudly making little Seokjin squirm and cry.

"Aish,,pops stop scaring my baby or else Kris will put a bullet through your head, he loves our baby so much," Suho mutters but the old man ignores him.

"Where is my other Grandson eh??"

Minseok stepped closer to the man and lifted the baby from his carrier.

"I want you to meet our child Oh Taehyung." Minseok said while Grandpa Oh accepted the child and looks at him with tear filled eyes.

"I'm lucky I'm able to meet my great-grandsons. Come here you pup!" He gestures towards Sehun.

"I am old, and my time is nearing that's why I am confirmed here. My last wish is to be able to spend some time with the young ones so that when I go and meet your grandma and your parents, I can proudly say that I left you and your brother Suho in great condition and I can proudly boast that you both are well off and happy."

"I pushed you away so that you'll learn, learn to appreciate every simple thing in life, I want you to realize that happiness can't be found in mere riches and money and properties but in self-appreciation, growth, friends, love, and family. I saw how you persevered in the face of the unknown, being poor is such a new thing for you but you work hard and stepped your way into the ladder, you experienced how the lowest worker did their thing. You gained knowledge and experience. I am proud of you."

Sehun lowers his head and felt warm inside his chest, he felt happy hearing those words from the man who started from scratch and is now the owner of one of the most prestigious companies in Korea.

"I am sorry by my eccentric ways but for sure you did have fun right?"

Sehun remains silent.

"Come back home son and lead our company just like what we all trained you to do."

Sehun fought of his simple life with Minseok and their baby in China, he looks around and catches his husband's eyes.

Remembering what he said back at the airport.

Sehun, my home is wherever you are.

\-----❤-----❤-----❤-----❤

"Mr. Oh, Mr. Wu is on line three."

Sehun clicks on the phone.

"Hey, your brother wanted me to remind you about the dinner date, be at our house at seven pm sharp."

"I know alright, Minseok and I will go straight there."

"Where's Taehyung?"

"Chen picked him up this morning for a play date with Jungkook, they will bring him up with them later." 

"Okay, text your brother that I already called you because he keeps on nagging me. See you later."

Sehun looks at their family picture placed on his desk and smiled, life has been good, he's reinstated as the company CEO, he solidifies his position by making some huge changes in how the company treated their workforce.

"When you take care of your employees, your employees will take care of your customers." 

And it made a huge impact on the company image, earning them an impeccable review from critiques.

He heard a know from his door which confuses him since his secretary is just on the other side as well. The door opens and Minseok peeks in wearing a shy smile.

"Hey,...I brought you some lunch."

"Babe..you didn't have to you know..but this is a pleasant surprise." Sehun stood up and help his husband carry the lunch boxes.

"I knew you're too busy to remember to eat and I was right, its already way past lunch time."

"Sorry I forgot." Sehun sheepishly said.

"Your secretary should be the one to remind you, what is he doing anyway," Minseok said with a frown.

"Hmm? Oh Jimin? No..I specifically said to not bother me with anything that's why.."

"I still don't like him here" Minseok bites his lips.

"Why? You don't need to feel threatened or anything, Jimin is already married babe..to Kim Namjoon. We're not doing anything that might ruin both of our marriages, plus I only have eyes on you." Sehun tries to placate his husband who let's the taller man sit him on his lap.

"But..I noticed how pretty and sexy he is..what if you realize that I'm just a fat ass compared to him." Minseok tearfully said finally letting out his fears.

"Shh...I love you, I love your chubbiness especially when the cause was bearing and nurturing my child, have you seen yourself in the mirror babe? God..I'm going crazy seeing your wide hips and plump ass, not to mention your girly thighs.." Sehun trailed kisses on his husband's neck who mewled in response.

"Sehun...not here.. Plus you haven't got any lunch yet.."

Sehun puts him on the low table in front of the sofa and hovers over him.

"I will eat you out then.." He huskily said as he continues to prove how much he desires his husband.

\-----❤-----❤-----❤-----❤

"Aaawww look at that..my Kookie loves Tae-tae.." Chen exclaims as they all watch the three babies inside the crib.

BabyBaby Jungkook slobbers all over Tae who is laughing showing his toothless grin. Baby Seokjin sat beside the two looking curiously at them.

"Where the heck is Sehun and Minseok anyway?" Chanyeol asked Suho who shrugged.

"Hey, guys! Sorry we're late.." Sehun shouted while dragging his husband with him. Minseok reaches out to Taehyung who squealed in joy when he saw his parent.

"I specifically said seven pm sharp Oh.." Kris said as he takes his son Seokjin and plays with his fingers.

"We got busy..." Sehun answered back as Chen laugh evilly pointing at Minseok's neck.

"Busy marking up Minnies neck I see hahaha"

Minseok blushes hard trying to hide his face from his laughing friends.

Grandpa Oh arrived after a while and they all started dinner, talking and keeping in touch with their busy lives and as Minseok looks at his husband's happy face, Chen and Chanyeol's cheerful ones and Kris and Suho who bickers too much but looks at each other with love...yes sometimes happy ending comes after a painful experience.

And he has his own..reflected in his husband's eyes and in his baby's innocent smile.

This is the end of Minseok's most favorite book.

A story that started with hate and ended with overflowing love.

 

THE END.


End file.
